The Pain of Death
by PainfulxRecovery
Summary: When Alphonse is murdered, Ed loses site of reality and only a colonel can reach him. But why is the Fuhrer to desperate to separate them? RoyxEd, yaoi and character deaths. Involves self mutilation in beginning chapters. [On hold ... SORRY!]
1. Prologe

**A/N: Heylo everyone! This is my first FMA fanfic and I haven't seen too many episodes so if I get the facts wrong, GOMEN-NASAI! **

_**Summary:** When Alphonse is murdered, Edward loses sight of reality as well as himself. No one can seem to reach him … well, that is except one colonel. Implies yaoi, depression, and self-mutilation._

WARNING: Okay, this story is yaoi, male relationships. Anyone who feels uncomfortable reading this should turn back now. You have been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the FMA characters … just this particular story plot, so please do not sue.

_**Chapter one / Prologue **_

'Why Al? Why? Why did you have to leave me like that?'

Edward Elric laid in bed with the covers over his head. It had been three weeks since the incident and yet he still refused to budge. No one knew what to do. Everyone knew how much Alphonse Elric meant to Edward, but he had to get up sooner or later.

Countless people had attempted to reason with him, only to be screamed away. Since he wouldn't allow himself to cry, Ed took his anger out on anyone and everyone who dared to enter his room.

The only time Ed didn't scream at someone, was when food was brought to him and he snuck to go shower.

"Fullmetal, you need to get your ass out of bed. It can't be healthy to stay in bed for almost a month without bathing," Roy Mustang sighed with his eyes closed and he brought in a plate of food. After closing the door however, he opened his eyes to see Edward no longer in the bed … but coming out of the bathroom (A/N: There's a bathroom attached to the bedroom.) with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Putting the plate down before dropping it, he gaped at the young boy.

"What are you staring at, Colonel?" Ed glared.

Roy couldn't believe it. "You actually got out of bed willingly?"

Putting his pinky finger of his left hand in his ear, the blonde replied, "Yeah? What's it to you? This isn't the first time I've taken a shower this month."

"If you've been out and about then why haven't you been at work?" asked the older man.

Ed shrugged. "I didn't feel like going. Besides, it's not like I would of gotten any work done," he whispered.

"Edward! It's been three weeks since it happened! I know your upset, so are we, but you can't ignore your duties just because--"

"Just because of what! Just because my brother was slaughtered by that bastard! Yeah, I think I _do_ have a reason to ignore my duties," the alchemist shouted as he ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Roy looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He knew what he said was out of line. How would he feel if he had a younger brother that had been wrongly taken from him?

After a few minutes, Ed came back out in his usual clothes. Walking over the chair by the desk, he pulled off his red coat and put it on.

This puzzled the black-haired man. It was summer, at least eighty degrees and he puts on a coat? This didn't make any sense.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. "Fullmetal, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. But why would you care?" Ed answered followed by a slamming of the door.

**A/N: I know this was short, but it was only the prologue. In future chapters, if I get facts wrong, please review and tell me. I adore this series and I don't want to mess it up. Thanks!**


	2. Remembering

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I had the idea for this story last night around 10:00pm so I just started typing away and ended up with the prologue. ;;;**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters so please do not sue.

_**Chapter two / Remembering**_

_It had been one of those normal days with a pointless mission they had to do. But while doing so, the duo picked up a lead on the Philosopher Stone; they just had to go for it. It wasn't till it was too late did they realize they wished they just finished the mission and go back to Central._

_Out of nowhere, they were ambushed and separated. Edward fought off as many as he could changing his arm into the dagger, but still received countless wounds. Hearing the sound of metal he knew his younger brother was alright fighting by himself._

_Everything was going fine, until Scar showed up. Apparently the attackers were from Ishbal. Out of the thirty that had attacked, around twenty of them were killed; this enraged Scar. Taking up on his oath to kill all State Alchemists, he charged Edward; who was oblivious . However, Alphonse saw it coming. _

_As quickly as his metal-amour legs would carry him, Al jumped in front of his older brother. Scar had no quarrel with him, but didn't have the chance to stop. His blow went right through the amour; disintegrating the symbol that had been placed there five years ago._

"_BROTHER!"_

_Wiping around, Ed saw right before his eyes, what seemed to him the second death of his brother._

"_AL!"_

_But it was too late. All he could do, was stare at the gaping whole in Alphonse's chest … and to see the symbol crack._

_Then … nothing more than a thud of empty metal … that was no truly empty._

_It had taken Edward all of his will-power and then some to hold him from killing Scar on the spot. The look on Scar's eyes made his back away. It looked as if he was stunned of himself, but quickly shook it off and ran._

_All Ed could do was stare blankly at his once-brother. It wasn't until he heard a soft 'ping' sound that he realized he was crying … his tears landing on the subject of his mourning. Clenching his fists, his auto-mail one almost broke. Looking up to the sky with eyes squeezed shut, he let out of sob._

"_**AL!"**_

Edward shivered at the memory of that day. It took him two days to be able to walk away from the site to go back to Central. The moment he got there, he ran to Roy Mustang's office, and ordered him to go and bring Al back. Saying nothing more, Ed ran off again to his room, slamming the door so hard it almost broke off the hinges.

It seemed Roy was sympathetic at first, but he doubted a heartless person like Colonel Mustang could feel such a thing.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get another chapter up and it's getting late. It's 10:27pm right now and I have to get up at 5:30am for school in the morning. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review!**


	3. Numb

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, home has been kind of hectic lately. I feel so special, both this story and my _Crimson Dreams_ are getting really good feedback. ARIGATO!**

WARNING: In this chapter, there is mention/action of self-mutilation. It's not too graphic but if anyone is offended by it then skip this chapter and at the beginning of the next chapter there will be a brief summary of this chapter. Also, at the very end of the chapter is the beginning of the shounen-ai for this fanfic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

_**Chapter three / Apology**_

The fire alchemist sat on Ed's bed, staring at anything and everything inside the room. He had not left after Ed stormed out.

He understood how Edward felt, but, at the same time he didn't. Roy had never lost as much as Edward Elric has and that's how it will always be. Sometimes it amazed him how the Fullmetal Alchemist was only sixteen. Sure sometimes he acted five, but most of the time, he acted as if he was hundreds of years old.

Mustang still remembered the day he had first met the Elric bothers. How Edward survived both the human transmutation and the surgery for the auto-mail was beyond him.

"What are _you_ still doing here?"

Looking up, the colonel found the young boy leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Roy knew Ed was still aggravated with him, but he still had to try.

Sighing, Roy looked straight at him. "I'm still here because I wanted … to apologize. I was out of line of mefor say those things. What happened wasn't something little that you can get past right away, and I'm sorry for that."

Shrugging, Ed walked passed him and glared out the window. "It doesn't matter. I'm in the military and I can't ignore my duties … not for any reason. Bedsides," he started, turning to now face the colonel. "I'm past it anyway. It wasn't something I could prevent so I shouldn't blame myself for something I couldn't alter."

Now, as much as Roy Mustang wanted to hear that from Ed, he knew that wasn't what he truly thought. He could tell by the way Ed just stared blankly out of the window.

'I bet he hasn't even realized it started raining outside because he's so zoned out,' the fire alchemist thought.

Edward gripped the windowsill, trying to control his emotions. Little bits of white paint chipped off because of the pressure from his auto-mail hand.

'Al, why did you have to be so stupid and take the blow for me? It was meant for _me_, not you. You could of gotten your body back and lived a normal life. I was the outcast while everyone loved and respected you. You had so much to live for!'

Letting out a little sob, Ed quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Sliding down the door, he went into fetal position, letting his cries and sobs being muffledon his knees.

"Get a hold of yourself, Edward Elric. You can't fall apart now! You just have to work harder to find the Philosopher's Stone and then you can bring both mom and Al back!" Ed lectured himself.

Crawling over to the counter, he reached into the top drawer and pulled out a tiny pouch. Unzipping it, Ed took out something wrapped in tissue. After he took that off, it left a silver, metal, safety razor sitting in his hand.

Pulling up his left sleeve, Ed stared down at the countless scars already there. Seeming to be in a trance, the blond-haired boy lowered the blade to his arm. Slowly adding pressure, he dragged it across wrist. **1**

A few moments passed, then a perfect line of crimson appeared, eventually rolling down his arm and dripping to the floor. Smiling slightly, Ed returned the razor to where it belonged. Then continued to gaze down at the blood that flowed out of him.

It had been a good twenty minutes and Roy was starting to get worried. Going to the bathroom door, he tried to open it.

'Damn, it's locked.'

"Fullmetal! Open this door _now!"_

A minute later, the door slowly opened. Revealing Ed pulling his sleeve backdown with an emotionless face. "What? You need to use it? Go ahead."

"You're not leaving again, are you?"

"Yeah, why? What's it to you?"

"Fullmetal--"

"Roy, _don't_ try to make me stay … this place has too many memories." The last part was but a whisper.

As Ed started to reach for the door handle to leave the room, Roy shot his hand out and grabbed the young alchemist's flesh wrist. Ed instantly froze, trying not to wince but losing. Crying out, he tried to pry his arm free, but Mustang only tightened his grip … which only made Edward fall to his knees.

Letting go, the older man kneeled down next to his comrade. "Ed?"

"J-just go away," Ed mumbled, cradling his left arm; his back facing the colonel.

"Why are you hunching over like that?" Roy asked quietly while gently touching Ed's arm. When he jumped, he knew that something was wrong. "Are you injured?"

"Why … do you care?" Ed asked back hoarsely.

"Edward, face me."

Slowly, the sixteen-year-old turned but kept his face down.

"Look at me, Ed."

When the young state alchemist didn't move, Roy gently pushed Ed's chin up so they were looking straight into each other's eyes. He could see the unshed tears in Ed's eyes, as well as hate, confusion, pain, and abandonment. Taking a quick glance down at Ed's arm, he noticed a darker red mixed within the sleeve of his crimson coat.

Ed must of seen Roy looking because he placed his right hand over his wrist. Surprisingly though, that's all he did. He didn't fight Roy at all when he moved his auto-mail hand and slowly slid his sleeve up his arm.

Roy Mustang couldn't contain a gasp at what he saw.

On Edward's wrist, where were overtwenty scars scattered from his wrist to an inchbelow his elbow. What caught the brunette-haired man's attention however, was a fresh cut on the wrist that was still oozing crimson blood.

"Wh-why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Roy breathed.

Edward stared straight into Roy's eyes. "You want to know why? Fine. I cut myself because I went numb a long time ago. Ever since my mom died something inside me died along with her. When I almost lost Al after trying to bring her back, another part of me left. Now, Alphonse is _dead_ … truly _dead_. The rest of myself was murdered by Scar when he slaughtered my brother; I can't feel anything. I have nothing left to keep me here. _NOTHING!_ The only thing that's keeping me here, is the hope of finding the Philosopher's Stone to bring Mom and Al back. And right now, I don't care if I died reviving them. As long as they come back. That's … that's all I want." A single tear slid down his cheek to finish off his statement.

Pulling Edward into his arms, Roy lightly brushed the boy's hair. "But you're wrong. You _do_ have something to keep you here besides getting the Philosopher's Stone."

Ripping out of the warm embrace, Ed glared. "And what _exactly_ do I have left on this planet!"

Sighing, Roy placed one hand under the boy's chin again, while the other hand still on his back. "Me."

Before Edward could say or do anything, the colonel pulled him into a gentle, passionate kiss.

**1-** _To kill yourself you would need to cut down your arm along the vein, but Edward just did across so it was just a way to make him feel._

**A/N: Okay, if this chapter bombed, I'm sorry. I sort of just put random thoughts together to make another chapter. I'm suffering from writer's block right now so my other story might not be updated for a few more days. Anyway, please review!**


	4. Confession

**A/N: Heylo everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I truly appreciate it!**

_Summary of last chapter … : _

_Edward came back into his room to find Roy still sitting on his bed. When he tries to apologize, Ed claims he's over Al's death, but then quickly locks himself in the bathroom. After about twenty minutes, Roy yells at Edward to come out, which he does. But then he tries to leave the room, so Roy grabs his left wrist … where Ed had just cut himself while locked in the bathroom. Roy asks him why and Ed bursts out his true feelings of what has happened. In the very end of the chapter, Mustang pulls him into a passionate kiss._

TO MY REVIEWERS:

VampireChildofDarkness: Yeah I know, I felt so bad when I wrote this. I don't like making Ed suffer. ;O;

To both Jessica and L u c i d x D r e a m s: I know that you can be killed either way. I guess I just said it wrong. Ed was just doing it to make him feel, he wasn't attempting suicide. I'm sorry for misstating that. I'm a cutter so I should of known not to say it that way. And Jessica, I'm really sorry about your friend. My ex-boyfriend almost died from cutting when we were still together … I don't know what I would of done if he died. :huggles:

AnariHanyou: Lmao, thank you for your enthusiasm. I always thought Winry and Al should have gotten together too, but I don't know why.

WARNING: This chapter contains some slight lime.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

_**Chapter four / Confession**_

Edward couldn't believe what Roy Mustang was doing. He was scared shitless, and yet, was enjoying it. Cautiously, his auto-mail arm snaked around the colonel's neck; while his injured arm laid in his lap.

Asking for permission to enter, the older man nibbled softly on the blonde's bottom lip; which Ed glad obliged to.

The young alchemist moaned as Roy's tongue slid into his mouth. It was rather obvious how experienced the man was, but at that moment, Ed wasn't think about that. Leaning into the warm embrace, he tried to deepen the kiss … though in truth Edward had no clue what he was doing.

After what seemed to be a life-time, the two parted for much needed air. Leaning their foreheads together, both just sat there gasping.

"T-that … was my … f-first … kiss."

Roy looked down startled at the boy. "R-really? Your first … with anyone?"

His answer was a slight nod. "First with a guy … none with a girl."

Roy laughed lightly. "Well, that's because you're so short. All the girls are at least two feet taller than you!"

Roy only laughed more when he saw the expression on Ed's face. Patting his head, he added, "But that doesn't matter, because _I_ got to you first." He grinned at himself after watching the boy turn even more crimson than his coat.

"Um, Roy? D-did you really mean it when you said that one thing?" Ed stuttered.

The brunette-haired man couldn't help but play him along just a little bit. "Hm, and what 'thing' was that?"

"Roy! You know what I'm talking about!" yelled a frustrated Ed.

Roy sighed. "You really are an impatient child. But yes, I do know what you're talking about … and yes, I really meant what I said."

**A/N: I just want to apologize again to the reviewers and anyone else who was offended by the last chapter. I know you can die either way you cut yourself, I just miss worded the phrase and I should of known better. And I'm also sorry for the crappy lime scene. :bows: Gomen-nasai! I know this chapter was _really_ short but I thought it was the perfect spot to stop, so please don't kill me.**


	5. Coming Out

**A/N: Heylo peoples! I'm glad everyone isn't hating my fanfic. XD But like I said in the last chapter, I truly do not mean to offend anyone and I'm sorry for not getting my facts correct on the footnotes. If _anyone_ feels uncomfortable about reading about self-mutilation, tell me so in a review. But you should probably stop reading if it upsets you that much. Also, I will warn you beforehand if there is any mention of SI or lime in the chapter.**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

L u c i d x D r e a m s: Oh no! -shakes head- You didn't seem mean at all! I just didn't want to seem like a person who didn't know a thing she talked about. Well, you're only two years younger than me and I started when I was 14. I've been on and off for quitting. So far this is my second time trying to quit. x.x But thanks for the compliment. Lol, yes … yay for kissing!

Ebony Colmen: I know, but I can't help but apologize. I sort of do that a lot. x.X Yeah, sadly I do know what I'm writing about with the cutting sense. Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

Yvonne: Ummm … thanks? Lol, I'm happy that you like my fanfic, but the _best?_ I don't know about that, but thank you very much all the same. Wow, 110 out of 10. I like that score. XD Fourteen 'very's; niiiice.

Br14nn4: That's okay, reviews are never late. Well, then I guess it was good of me to make chapter four short. XD

shotafairy: Wow, you seem to know a lot about that subject. Sadly I have for almost a year now for personal experience as well as from my closest friends. I know I've apologized a lot, but I don't want anyone to be angry at me for it. I'm just that kind of person that can't stand being the reason why someone is upset. But I do hate it when people just do it because they say it's 'cool' or 'the thing' to do or when people make fun of it because they don't understand it. -breathes- Okay, sorry. I tend to get carried away on that topic. Anyway, I'll try to put more about Roy's feelings.

Rooki Rodster: Sorry for the typos, I'm trying to get better at proof-reading. -twitches- I probably won't get over it so, it'll get fixed.

Mika Rieu: Lmao, yeah I did warn them. Alphonse sort of annoys me but then you have to remember what happened to him so it's not really his fault for being annoying. XD Yesh! Roy and Ed are the perfect couple!

GalacticHitchhiker42: Lol, I'm glad you like my story. I hope I don't disappoint you!

AnariHanyou: I know it was short but I thought it was the perfect place to stop. Plus, I couldn't think of anything else to add. SORRY! XD

DISCLAIMER: Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist, not me. -cries-

_**Chapter five / Coming Out**_

It had been six months since that day with Roy. The two of them had been a couple ever since, and surprisingly no one had the slightest clue about it. That was odd seeming both Ed and Roy acted _much_ happier during work.

Roy never made fun of Ed; Ed never got on Roy's case; and the entire office was at peace because of it.

The only thing that bothered Mustang, was that even though he didn't show it, he knew Edward was still hurting over the lose of his brother. Roy hated the fact that his beloved couldn't talk to him about it.

"Morning, Colonel!"

Jumping out of his thoughts, Roy watched as the subject of his worries entered his office.

"You look tired, Roy. Maybe you should take the day off and to back to bed," Ed said affectionately, but not without a hint of a smirk.

Roy smirked in return. "Only if you join me."

"Roy!" shouted a beet red alchemist.

Shrugging, the older man leaned back into his chair. "What? I'm just telling you what's on my mind."

"Yeah b-but, we haven't even … " Ed let himself trail off as he blushed more.

In the time they've been boyfriend and … uh, colonel they had tried to perform the act that would pronounce them lovers. Unfortunately, either Edward would be too scared to continue, or some trigger-happy, crazy woman or a daughter-obsessed, maniac father would interrupt them.

Either way, Edward was still a virgin, and Roy still hadn't been laid. (A/N: Lmao sorry, I had to put that. XD) But, that was okay. Roy knew he couldn't pressure Ed into anything, especially that with him. In fact, it was a good thing they haven't done anything yet in a way. It was going to be Ed's seventeenth birthday in a week and he wanted to give him the best present ever.

The only problem was … how could he get his precious Edward _alone_ for the entire day without having _anyone_ walking in on them?

That was going to be tricky, but he _would_ find a way.

By the time Roy snapped out of his thoughts, he found his love sitting on his lap playing with a strand of his hair that was out of place.

Smiling, Mustang took the hand that was messing with his hair into his own. Putting his other hand on the back of Edward's head, he gently pulled him down to his lips; which Ed gladly returned.

Now, both of them knew it wasn't a good idea to be making out in the middle of the colonel's office. But whenever someone had walked in on them, they would have fixed their messed up hair and clothes and be on opposite ends of the room. It was like magic.

But this time was different. Edward moved his free arm to wrap around Roy's neck while the older man pulled the boy closer to his body. At this, Ed gasped, giving Mustang the perfect opportunity. Sliding his tongue in, he memorized every millimeter of the sweet mouth. The blonde struggled but could not hold it in; he let out a long, and low moan that drove the colonel insane. If they weren't in his office, he would have pounced on this beautiful creature.

"Mmmm, Roy," murmured Ed. Gazing into Roy's eyes, he smiled a devious grin. Grabbing onto the sleeves of the military suit, he yanked down. Causing the two of them to fall off the chair and topple onto the floor, Roy on top.

Without a few seconds to register what happened, the blonde changed the position on the brunette again. Rolling, Ed now laid on top. Smirking, he looked down at the shocked face of the colonel.

"You seem surprised, Roy. You shouldn't be … after all, I've learned all I know from you."

Mustang chuckled at the statement, which made Edward melt. All too quickly, their lips were joined again. What started out to be an innocent, single kiss changed to heated, demanding, passionate kisses.

The older man couldn't believe it when he felt Edward's knee go in between his legs, right under his groin. Letting out a moan, he deepened the kiss; if that were possible. Snaking his hand up the man's shirt, Ed found Roy's left nipple and began to toy with it. He just loved how he could make the 25-year-old shiver in pleasure. **-1-**

"Edwaaaard," Roy groaned. Oh, Ed loved making him do _that_ too. Grinning his legendary grin, the blonde made a mental picture of how the colonel looked at that moment. No one would _ever_ believe that he or anything could subdue Roy Mustang.

"Ooooh, Roooooyyy!" sang Maes as he swung open the office door. "Just look at all the new pictures I have of Alicia! Doesn't she just put a smile on your face-- Hmm?" Looking around, Hughes didn't see the colonel anywhere in site. He did however, hear something rather strange. Cautiously, he walked toward the desk. Leaning over, he peered to where the chair _should _have been. Instead, he saw Edward Elric pinning Roy Mustang down against the floor while making out … and probably trying to seduce or rape one another.

Grinning like the madman he was, he had the best idea ever. "Well, well, colonel! I didn't know you were that way! Well, actually I did, but anyway … so, when's the wedding with Mr. Elric?"

Finally realizing they had _unwanted_ company, the two looked up only to have their lust-filled eyes to hold pure horror.

"Shit," Ed muttered.

They were caught.

**-1- : **_I honestly don't know how old Roy is, but I don't want him too much older than Ed. Because no matter how adorable they are together, he sort of is a pedophile. XD_

**A/N: My God! That took me FOREVER to write! I don't know why though. It's a short chapter. Some things have been happening at school with my "friends" so I haven't been in the mood to write. I'm really sorry for the delay. While I was finishing this I got an idea for a one-shot FMA fanfic … I just need to think of a title for it. XD Hopefully it'll be up in a couple days. I have a health project due on Monday (it's 12:45pm Saturday now) and I haven't even started x.x so yeah. Also, if there's typos in this chatper, it's because I'm too tired and lazy to proof-read it. I want to sleeeeeeeeep and I want to get another chapter up. Please review!**


	6. Consequences

**A/N: Whoops, I forgot to but up the warning for the lime scene in the last chapter. I also messed up when I said I finished at 12:45pm Saturday. It was actually 12:45am Saturday. XD Oh well.**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

GalacticHitchhiker42: Thanks for telling me Roy's age. I've only watched the anime (never read the manga). I like my ages better too. An eight-year difference is a _lot_ better than a fourteen-year difference. Yikes!

Br14nn4: I know! I'm sorry for having to stop the lime scene short, but I did forget the warning so in a way it was good that I stopped there. Lmao, yeah I know Maes can be damn annoying, can't he? But I can't hate him because of what happens to him later in the series. -cries-

Mika Rieu: I know, Hughes _had_ to find out first. Hawkeye will most likely be next. I know I changed the ages, but I like how it is for my story. Hmn, I should change my story be in the humour section.

Loki el Diablo: Yesh … the tension! Lol. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa so please do not sue.

**_Chapter six _/ _Consequences_**

Grinning like the madman Maes was, he had the best idea ever. "Well, well, colonel! I didn't know you were that way! Well, actually I did, but anyway … so, when's the wedding with Mr. Elric?"

Finally realizing they had _unwanted_ company, the two looked up only to have their lust-filled eyes to hold pure horror.

"Shit," Ed muttered.

They were caught.

Pushing off the floor, the two went to their feet and brushed themselves off. While Ed busied himself with re-braiding his hair, the colonel coughed and fixed his collar. Both were blushing like idiots.

"Awh, don't look so embarrassed. All I did was catch the two of you making out which would probably led to-- You know what? Let's just pretend I _never_ said that, kay!"

Coughing again, Roy tried to regain is dignity. "Hughes, what is it that you want? I have a lot of work to do."

Ed nearly choked on nothing and Maes just grinned again. "Well, I can see _that_. But anyway! Just wanted to ask if you were ready to go eat lunch," Maes' grin widened. "but I see you've already had your fill."

Blushing, Roy looked down at Edward who looked like he was ready to die from embarrassment since his face was nearly twice as red as his coat … and that's not possible.

Outside the office, Riza head over-heard the entire thing. It wasn't hard to put together the pieces even though she couldn't see what was happening.

'_Well, it's about time they got together. Though I have a feeling this didn't just start yesterday.'_

As she walked off, someone was left in the hallway. He too had heard the conversation. Running down the hallway, he made his way toward the Fuhrer's office.

'_Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist? The Fuhrer would want to know about this.'_

**-One Week Later-**

Looking at his open pocket watch, Ed read and re-read what was engraved. 'Don't forget 3 Oct. 11.' Underneath that, was an added inscription. " … or Dec. 17.' **-1-**

"Al," Edward whispered. "I will find the Philosopher's Stone and bring you back." He looked down at his left wrist. "Or I'll die trying and be with you _and_ Mom … I promise."

"Ed?"

Looking up, the blonde found Roy just a few feet away from him looking concerned. Slipping the watch back into his pocket, he stood up and walked over to him. "Yeah?"

Roy gently look the boy's left hand in his; entwining their fingers together. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"

Ed shook his head. "It's nothing. Just reminiscing about some things. I'm fine."

Before the colonel could argue, his found Ed's lips on his in a soft and passionate kiss.

"Oi! Are you two at it again?" came Hughes voice.

Ed giggled when Roy growled. He hated being interrupted. But then blinked and looked down at his petite love. "D-did you just … _giggle _at me?"

Covering his mouth to keep himself for doing it again, Edward merely nodded.

"Ooooh, Edwaaaaard!" Hughes called as he ran toward them.

"What is it, Maes?" sighed Ed. The two older man stared down at him. Since when did he call him by his first name?

Hughes shook that off. "The Fuhrer wants to speak with you. Now, I don't know what you did, but he sounds … well … pissed."

The blonde audibly gulped. "I haven't done anything!"

"You know," Roy started. "Normally, I'd say he was lying through his teeth, but I know for a fact he hasn't done anything."

"Then, let's just hope he's having a bad day. But whatever has got his pants in a twist, I have one piece of advice: suck up."

Maes looked quizzically at Edward when he re-covered his mouth trying his best not to crack up. When Mustang understood, he just stood there, wide-eyed.

Poor Hughes was left behind on the joke.

"Anyway, I'm going to go see the Fuhrer now!"

**-Fuhrer's Office-**

Knocking on the door, Edward poked his head in. "Um, Fuhrer? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes. Please, come sit down."

Quietly closing the door, Edward sat down at the chair in front of the desk; trying this best not to fidget.

"Calm down, Edward," Bradley chuckled. "I merely want to confirm something."

"Eh? Oh, okay."

That was when his face became deadly serious, which sort of scared Edward.

"Now, it has come to my attention that something was going on without my knowing until recently," Bradley began.

'_What could he be thinking about? There's hasn't been anything out of place so … '_

"Something that I think you know about. Actually, you are at the source of the problem."

Trying to look confused instead of afraid, Edward asked, "What are you talking about?"

The Fuhrer merely laughed. "Oh, I think you know _perfectly_ what I'm talking about. Just a little something happening between you and Colonel Mustang?"

The blonde's eyes widened immensely.

"Seems I stuck a nerve. Care to explain about your boyfriend, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

This enraged Edward. "What happens with my personal life stays just that! Personal! I don't think I should have to tell you anything!"

"Hmm, I thought you would say something like that. Well, in any case, I've thought up of a solution." Picking up a folder, Bradley threw it onto his desk right in front of the young boy. "Your next mission will start tomorrow and will--"

"You _CAN'T_ be serious! I can't get there in just one day! Besides, I just got back from a mission a week ago and was almost killed!" Ed yelled. He had already opened the folder and read what was inside.

Bradley frowned at this. "Well, it's either you get on the first train tomorrow or you can leave the military. It's your choice, Edward Elric."

Closing the folder, Ed stood, and walked to the door. Glaring back at the Fuhrer, he slammed the door with all his might.

Running as fast as he could, he didn't even notice that he had ran passed Roy and Maes. Only did Ed stop when he heard Mustang call his name. Turning around, the two older men saw a quite pissed off-looking Edward. His eyes shining over with unshed tears at the same time.

"Ed?" Roy asked softly. "What happened?"

Handing him the file, Ed answered, "Some bastard turned us in! Now he wants me to do this suicide mission and I have to leave tomorrow!"

"But this could take months to accomplish! And tomorrow's your birthday of all days!" Hughes remarked while looking over Mustang's shoulder to read the file.

Ed crossed his arms. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock! He did this on _purpose_ just to get Roy and I separated!"

While Maes and Ed continued with their comments, Roy just stood there staring down at the folder.

'_The Fuhrer sending him this far away just because we're together? That is preposterous! He never did anything when Hawkeye and I were dating! Well, Hawkeye wasn't a male either but still!'_

"Ed, don't worry," Roy started. "I'm going to find out who told him about us and you are _not_ going on that mission. I don't care what the Fuhrer says! I am your commanding officer giving you an order."

Edward smiled. He loved it when Roy got all protective though he wouldn't show it. Something still puzzled him though. Hughes would never turn them in, so who did? One thing Ed did know; when Roy found who it was, that person was going to pay dearly.

**-1- : **_I just picked a date for when Al was murdered. Am I right on what his watch says though?_

**A/N: Did Roy and Riza ever date? I don't know but oh well, they did in my story! I thought of the title for the one-shot I'm working on and it'll hopefully be up some time this week. Please review!**


	7. Creating a Plan

**A/N: If that last chapter sounded a little choppy, I'm sorry. I had half of it done and then last night I finished it without re-reading what I had. XD I also don't really know a lot about the Fuhrer but for my story he's just going to be an evil bastard, kay?**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

AnariHanyou: -Giggles- You'll just have to wait and see who tattled on them! Maybe it was Envy … maybe it wasn't.

Ebony Colmen: I know how you feel with the 'hurt yourself' thing … all too well. Anyway, thanks for agreeing with me about the ages. I just thought that was more appropriate. You just have to wait and see with the Fuhrer!

Mika Rieu: Lmao, yesh let's hope Roy finds whoever turned them it; and I'm sure I'll have Riza do something to help. I don't know too much about the Fuhrer but I just made him a bad buy for my story. XD

Loki el Diablo: Yup, I made the Fuhrer a bastard!

L u c i d x D r e a m s: -Glomped- I feel special. XD Yesh! You can help (in your mind)! Hey, I have waaayy too much sugar too.

Br14nn4: -Hides from pitchfork-of-insanity- Hey, I'm not the Fuhrer, I just wrote it. -thinks- Oh crap. -runs-

Kadaede NSI: o.O Isn't that what I put down for the watch? -confused-

Syao9: Thanks!

Trom Kehra: I know his age isn't correct, but I did that on purpose. I'm glad you like my story though!

Basser: Yay! I made someone giggle! -blinks- Okay, that sounded weird. o.O Anyway, thanks for reading!

Angi: I'm writing, I'm writing! x.x;;;

Shinigami Akumu: COOKIE! Yay, oh cookie cookie cookie cookie cookie! XD Um yeah … thanks!

WARNING: This chapter contains a little bit of lime toward the beginning and some slight kink at the end but nothing heavy.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to own Edward and Roy -cries- I can't. So they'll just have to stay with Hiromu Arakawa. -runs off crying-

**_Chapter seven _/_ Creating a Plan_**

"It's been four hours and Roy _still_ has himself locked up inside his office. Is he ever going to come out?" Ed whispered to himself. "I understand he wants to keep me from leaving, but come on! He can think better in comfortable clothes at home, not in that itchy uniform in that cramped office."

Banging on the door, he yelled, "Roy Mustang! Get your ass out here! You've been cooped up in there for hours!"

After a few moments of no reply, Ed crossed his arms in defeat. "Humph, I love what he's doing for me but what I'd love even more is to get him home and in bed."

After pacing back and forth a bit, Edward blinked. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did!" bellowed a voice.

Jumping, Edward spun around to see the faces of Maes Hughes _and_ Roy Mustang. Apparently, they had left the office when the blonde wasn't looking. Maes had a rather amused look on his face and Roy looked like he had just received a puppy.

"Well, well Ed. I didn't know you wanted me _that_ badly," the older man mocked with a raised brow.

Ed crossed his arms again while his cheeks matched his red coat. "Don't push it, Mustang," he muttered.

Before Edward knew what was going on, Roy has swept him off his feet -literally- and nuzzled his neck causing the young blonde to blush even more. "M-Mustang! Put me down!"

Hughes laughed. "Oh, don't say that just because I'm here. It's rather cute actually. Besides, I've had my suspicions about you two for a while, so the last week only confirmed it."

Mumbling incoherent curses, Edward stopped struggling within Roy's grasp. To tell the truth, it was quite comfortable being held like this … not that he would ever admit it though.

Roy felt like surprising Edward a lot that day, since when he wasn't paying attention a hand gripped his chin. The next thing Ed knew, he felt soft, warm lips embracing his.

Quietly moaning, he leaned into the kiss; not really caring if Maes was still standing there or not … which he was with his usual grin on maximum. Since he was in Roy's arms bride style, the fire alchemist had the perfect angle to his beloved. (A/N: I guess right before he kissed Ed, he sat down on a bench or something that way he didn't drop him. XD)

Slipping his tongue in, he mentally smirked to himself after hearing Edward moan again while returning the kiss. Damn, either he was really good at teaching or Ed was a fast learner; Roy almost melted from the kisses he received from his partner.

Slowly parting for much-needed air, Edward turned to Hughes while panting heavily. "Um, could you excuse us?"

Roy looked down at the blonde with wide-eyes. "Edward!" When the said-blonde looked up grinning, the colonel let out a small chuckle. He had finally fooled him. Damn.

"Did I scare you, Roy?" Ed asked as innocently as he could manage without cracking up.

Lightly whacking the boy on the head, the colonel answered, "Well, you almost gave me a heart attack that's for sure."

Both Hughes and Edward gaped. "Did _you _just admit that you were scared!" the two asked.

"Holy shit! It's the Apocalypse! The world is going to end!" the younger man yelled while flailing his auto-mail and real limps around for emphasis.

While Roy sweatdropped, Maes merely laughed.

"Uh, why are we the only ones in the hallway?" Ed asked after regaining his composure.

The two older men looked around; no one was in sight.

"I guess they all went home for the night. It is almost midnight."

"We stayed in the office _that_ long?" Hughes gaped.

"Geez! I knew you guys were in there for a long time but not that long!" Ed sighed. "So, then I guess there's no time to do anything about my mission," he whispered.

"Not, necessarily. When do you have to leave?"

Ed looked at his love quizzically. "He just said the first train that leaves in the morning. Why?"

"Well," Roy began. "When does the first train leave?"

Closing his eyes in defeat, Ed replied, "6:00am."

"That doesn't give us much time to think of a plan!" Maes commented while pulling out a picture of Elysia. "What can we do? The Fuhrer doesn't get to the office till 7:00am!"

Roy but his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. "You're right. Sure, we have time to plan, but it won't work if Bradley doesn't even get in till after the train leaves."

"The only thing I can think of, is that I appear as if I left. But in reality I'm just hiding out somewhere," mumbled the blonde.

"You know, that's just crazy enough it just might work!" Maes chirped.

"You're right. Ed, you're going to do what you would normally do before leaving for a mission. But then come back to my house instead of the train station. Make sure to keep yourself completely concealed from everyone. Including Lieutenant Hawkeye. Do I make myself clear?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you don't have to make it sound like your lecturing a child. I understand. It'll give me a chance to catch up on my missed sleep."

It was true. Ed has done nothing but missions for the past couple of months; half of them almost getting killed so receiving rest wasn't exactly in the list of things to do.

As if proving this fact, Edward let out a long yawn that not even a hand could cover. Laying his head on Roy's shoulder, he slowly closed his eyes.

Smiling, Mustang gave a quiet farewell to Hughes, who merely nodded with a giant smile on his face. Carefully standing up, Roy carried Ed who clung to him to the car. After putting him in and buckling him up, the older man went to the driver's seat.

**-Mustang's Residents-**

Quietly walking upstairs, Roy entered his bedroom still carrying Ed. After laying Edward on the bed, Roy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. This was going to take time to plan out. No sleep for him tonight.

Smiling, he remembered how his love fell asleep in the car. That didn't surprise him. The boy was constantly under stress.

Walking to the end of the bed, Mustang carefully pulled off Ed's boots and socks. He has already taken off the coat. The only part left, were the black leather pants.

"Shit," Roy muttered.

No matter how he went about it, Ed would wake up from it. He would of just left the pants on, but it can't be comfortable to sleep in leather.

While mentally signing away his death warrant, Roy climbed to the middle of the bed. First he pulled off the white gloves and placed them on the table along with his.

Then, leaning over the sleeping body, Mustang cautiously unbuttoned and unzipped the pants.

Here came the hard part.

First tugging gently at the hem of the pants, it gave away slight at the hips; revealing white boxers. Getting to the foot of the bed, the fire alchemist tugged at the bottom of the legs. This seemed to be working … that is till Ed turned to his side. So his pants were just under his hips which _would _have been easy to pull off.

Roy slapped his face. He knew the blonde had some bad timings, but this was the worst of all. If he _ever _knew what he was doing, Roy would never hear the end of it.

So, back into the bed he went. Lighting pulling on the top of the pants, Mustang tried to get them down a little further. However, he was finding this just a little hard to do seeming his hand had to go just under the boy's groin.

'Damn it Mustang! Get your mind out of the gutter! You're trying to help him be comfortable while sleeping not undressing him just to you can screw him!'

While he was mentally yelling at himself, Roy continued to push the pants down. Suddenly, Edward rolled over to his back, scaring the shit out of a certain colonel. Almost falling off the bed, Roy grabbed into the edge so he was positioned directly above the sleeping form.

When the brunette got a good grip on the bed, he let out an audible sigh.

"What are you doing?" came a groggy voice.

Startled, Roy's hands slipped causing his to fall on the now awake boy. The sigh must of woken him up.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're heavy?" Ed questioned.

Mumbling curses, Roy sat up looking away.

Edward just stared. Roy had lost his shirt sometime when he was undressing Ed. That was when the blonde noticed that his pants where half-way down.

"Um … Roy?"

**A/N: Hehe, this chapter makes me laugh. I really like how it turned out, even though I was winging it the whole time. XD Obviously, the one-shot didn't get put up like I planned. It might be in two parts or just really long. I haven't decided yet. But I want to know how the summary sounds to you people first.**

_**Summary:** Alphonse was the one with the auto-mail arm and leg while Edward was the soul in the armour. After seven years they finally found the Philosopher's Stone and got their bodies back. Ed doesn't remember how flesh feels and is ecstatic to remember. Guess who's there for him. Roy/Ed _

**Tell me what you think, I have about four pages for this already but if the summary sounds bad then I won't even bother to finish writing the actual story.**


	8. Confronting

**A/N: Yay! People liked my last chapter! I think that was my favourite one yet. I had giggle fits throughout the whole time writing it. XD I'm going to have lots of fun writing this chapter when Ed confronts Roy. Hehe, this is going to be uber fun! To Rita: I realize that the reviews take up room, but I want to respond to my reviewers; especially if they had a question or a suggestion. I look at how long the reviews take up, and make sure the chapter is a decent length. I am getting better at making them longer. I will try to slow down the pace a bit as well.**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Angi: Lmao, yeah Roy's "Procedure" made me laugh too. XD

GalacticHitchhiker42: I'm glad you like the summary for my one-shot. Hopefully I get it done this century.

Br14nn4: I tried my best for a little lime scene. Yay! New summary sounds good? Hehe, I'm happy.

Cinnakat: I'm glad you like it!

Ebony Colmen: Yeah, I know I had a really hard time not falling off my chair laughing my ass off writing it. Thank you, that means a lot to me. It isn't so much that it's hard for me to stop, but the reason why I do it. It used to be really hard for me to go just a few days without it because of the urge but now it's different. But anyway, I'm glad that there's someone I can talk to if I need go. My aol s/n is XxOnlyxChancexX by the way. -huggles- 3 3 3

Mika Rieu: Hehe, so then I guess I succeeded in making the last chapter funny? XD

Naku: Um, the point of the story came from Al's death. I didn't have fun writing that because I adore Alphonse. Yes, Roy's hair is black but you can describe it as brunette. Also, in the summary I said that it was shounen-ai: Roy/Ed. If you don't like that pairing then I suggest that you pick a new story. This one will never become Roy/Riza and I personally cannot stand that pairing. Sorry.

Syao9: XD

RoyloserEdward: I'm glad you like my fic!

Lp794: Lol, yeah I hate it when people take forever to update. I try to update as often I can.

Trom Kehra: Hehe, I'm glad you like my summary. I had fun writing this chapter. Poor Roy. XD

Poison Fang : -Blinks- I'll continue or what … ? Lmao.

Kari-Chan: Lol, yeah I think that Roy and Ed are adorable together! I've been a yaoi fan-girl for a while but it was two of my friends' fault for making me like it! XD

Lunaticz: Hehe, thanks!

DarkFallenAngel: Lol, yesh I shall keep Roy and Ed sexy! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner.

Shinigami Akumu: Lol, it's hard to keep track on what stories you review to, huh? XD It's all good.

**DISCLAIMER:** -Sniffles- I'm sorry Roy, Ed … but I don't own you! Hiromu Arakawa does!

Roy and Ed: -Gasps- How could you, PainfulxRecovery! We trusted you!

I'M SORRY! -runs off crying-

**_Chapter eight _/_ Confronting_**

Roy sighed. "For the last time, I was _not_ trying to rape you!"

"Heh, yeah right!" yelled Edward from the opposite side of the room.

"I was just trying to get your pants off!"

"I know! That's how you screw someone!"

Rubbing small circles on his temples, Mustang answered, "I was only doing that so you'd be more comfortable! Sleeping in tight, leather pants is probably one of the most awkward thing to be in."

"Oh sure, that's what they all say!" Ed retorted as he pulled his knees to his chest.

The two stayed there like that for a while. Ed on the chair by the desk and Roy still on the bed.

Resting his chin on his knees, the blonde stared at the colonel. He knew Roy wouldn't try to take advantage of him. It's just a little hard to believe since he _is_ the biggest womanizer in history. Besides, it wasn't Ed's fault to be shaken up when he wakes up with his pants at his ankles and Roy hovering over him!

Looking across the room, he saw Roy sitting at the head of the bed in the same position as him: knees tucked to his chest while resting his chin laid upon his knees. His face was solemn as he stared off into space.

'Did I hurt his feelings that badly?'

Quietly getting off the chair, Edward walked over to the bed. When he reached his beloved's side, he sat down and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I guess I was a little freaked. I know you wouldn't do anything."

When the brunette wouldn't answer, the blonde pushed down the knees he was holding and replaced then with himself. Now sitting in Roy's lap, Ed wrapped his arms around his neck while lighting kissing the colonel. Then Mustang still wouldn't respond, Ed started trailing kissing down the older man's jaw line; ending at the crook of his neck.

Edward had known that was Roy's sensitive spot but only used it when necessary … now was necessary.

Placing butterfly kisses in the crook of Roy's neck, Ed smirked as he felt him begin to squirm.

"Are you going to talk to me? If you do I'll stop," the blonde muttered into Roy's skin.

The older man squirmed again before pulling Ed away from him. "Ed, stop! I was thinking."

Edward blinked. "About what?"

"… the Philosopher's Stone."

"W-what! Roy, don't you even suggest that we--"

"Do you want to bring your brother back?" Roy interrupted.

Wide eyed, Ed looked at the floor. "Oh course I do," he whispered. "But, I'm not willing to sacrifice other people's lives just to bring back one. No matter how important that one life may be. He's in a better place … and I've been able to accept it."

"Like Hell you have," Roy muttered.

"I stopped cutting didn't I!"

Mustang looks skeptical. "That's true. But I've only seen your arm. I wouldn't know if you did anything on your stomach or leg."

"I wouldn't do that," Ed cringed.

"How would I know? I didn't think you'd hurt yourself in the first place," the dark-haired man commented.

Staring down in his lap, a wave of guilt washed over the blonde. Ever since they had gotten together, he tried his hardest to stop himself from cutting … it didn't exactly work. The day when Roy first discovered his secret came flooding back into his mind.

'That was when we confessed to each other. He looked so scared and … hurt when he saw my arm. How long has it been since the last time? One, two months?'

Gently taking Ed's flesh arm into his hand, Roy moved his fingers slowly up and down the scars that was placed there so long ago; stopping at one that was larger than the rest. From the day Al had died-- no, dying means to pass away peacefully in your sleep. When Al was killed-- no, being killed means dying from a car crash. The day Al was _murdered_.

When Roy felt the young man stiffen, he looked up. Ed had moved his gaze to something out the window while he eyes shined with unshed tears.

Sighing, the raven-haired man pulled Ed into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought it up. I just can't stand to see you unhappy. If there was a way to bring him back without the Philosopher's Stone, I would of have done it a long time ago."

The blonde smiled slightly. "I know, Roy. You can't imagine how hard it is to know a way to bring someone back and yet you know you can't because of the affects." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"I think I do know," Mustang murmured while wiping away the salty tears.

Staring into deep, midnight blue eye, Ed leaned upward; placing his lips onto the colonel's. Roy responded immediately, nibbling on the blonde's bottom lip. The second Edward opened his mouth, he slipped his tongue in.

When the kisses started to become more and more heated with passion and lust, Roy knew he had to stop. As much as he wanted to continue, he couldn't -and wouldn't- take advantage of the younger man.

"Ed," he breathed. "We can't. Your emotions are all over the place. I refuse to go all the way, when I know you're not ready."

After a moment, Ed nodded. Leaning his head on the colonel's chest, he let his exhaustion take over him.

Roy looked at the clock. 'It's 3:00am. Better get to bed. I can plan in the morning with Maes.'

Carefully laying Edward down, he turned off the light and laid down; pulling the chibi-alchemist into a loving embrace.

**A/N: I know, shitty chapter. I had half of it done and that was about a month ago. x.x;;; I didn't exactly know what to put but I REALLY wanted to update. I'm just so tired I couldn't think of anything else to type and I probably have a lot of typos. I guess finals are really starting to get to me. Well, I hope you like it and I apologize again for not updating sooner. Please review!**


	9. The Tringhams

**A/N: If the last chapter sounded weird, it was because I was half-asleep when I finished it XD and I was too tired to proof-read it but I didn't want to wait till the next day to post it. I figured you guys waited long enough for me to update.**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

J.D.: Thought out? Really? XD Well, I try but I usually just cram random thoughts together and call it a chapter. Thank you!

Shinigami Akumu: I know, but I was too tired to proof-read it! -cries- Yeah, the ending was a little weird. Hey, I was half-asleep when I typed it, what do ya expect? XD I'll try to do better. -huggles Ed too-

Mika Rieu: WAHH! I know! You have no idea how many times I've cried after reading a FMA fanfic. Has it gotten sad? I thought it was getting a little happier than from the beginning. -shrugs- XD I still have to think on how it's going to go.

FullMiniEdward: Yeah, it's sad that Ed cuts himself, but I thought it sort of fit; I mean, you know how much he freaks out when Al got injured (even if he was amour), think how he's feel if Al died?

Ebony Colmen: Lmao, IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I MADE YOU GIGGLE! -cries- HOW CAN I LIVE WITH MYSELF! XDDD I'm glad that you like my story still. And I totally agree! I'd give up food before yaoi myself!

xEnvious Envyx: I know your review was from chapter 5, but I thought I'd respond anyway. XD I'm glad you like my story. Hopefully, you'll still like it when you get this far! Don't worry, I'm suicidal anymore. I haven't cut in a while either I'm rather proud to say. Only about fourteen days but hey, it's a start. Right?

**DISCLAIMER:** Awh, c'mon guys! You can't _still_ be mad at me!

Roy: You lied!

Ed: Yeah! How can we trust you?

Me: -stares at floor- I can make sure you guys have a nice steamy scene?

Ed: -blushes-

Roy: … I guess. -whispers- When?

Ed: ROY!

Me: Soon … very soon.

Ed: -blushes even more-

Roy: -smirks- Alright.

Me: Heh, x.x;;; well I still don't own them … so please do not contact your lawyers.

**_Chapter nine _/_ The Tringhams_**

"Well, Roy, you've shot down all of my ideas. We have to think of something soon," Maes complained to Roy, who was pacing back and forth in his living room. "Look, it's two hours till 6:00am! If we don't hurry, the train is going to come and go. You know the Fuhrer will have someone there to make sure Ed gets on it."

Roy stopped pacing for a second, then continued. "I know, Maes. It's just that, Bradley isn't a fool; he'd figure it out that we were trying to hide him."

"True." After a few minutes of silence, Hughes snapped his fingers. "I got it! We could give Ed a disguise! Have him look like someone else, and then have another soldier we can trust look like him to take his place!"

The colonel merely stared at his dancing friend. "It won't work."

Hughes stopped. "Why not?"

"Because," Roy answered. "Ed's at least two feet shorter than everyone in the military."

"Awh, damn. That's right," Maes muttered.

It just so happened, that right as that was said, the young alchemist was descending the stairs; and was upon them in less than a second.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CERTAIN BLONDE SO SHORT THAT EVEN A NEWBORN BABY WOULD BE TWICE AS TALL!"

"Down, Edward," the colonel whispered. "We're just trying to think of a plan … and we're running out of time."

The blonde instantly calmed down. Messing with his freshly showered hair, he stared off at nothing in particular. After a moment, he looked back up. "Hey, the Tringhams came into town the other day. I'm sure they would help."

Hughes jumped back into the conversation. "The younger brother, Fletcher? He's about your height, isn't he Ed?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But he's also about four years younger than me." (A/N: I honestly don't know how old Fletcher is, but for my story he's going to be 13, okees?)

"Your point?" Maes asked.

Ed shrugged. "Nothing I guess. I think he even grew his hair out too … so he'd looked more like me. But, he's too much like …"

Roy looked at him. "Too much like who?"

"… too much like Al."

Roy and Maes went silent after that statement. It was true; Fletcher was a little _too_ much like Alphonse.

"Your hair isn't in a braid," Mustang whispered as he ran a hand through the golden locks.

"I took a shower and was waiting for it to dry. I can probably braid it now." But when Ed moved his hands back to fix his hair, Roy stopped him.

"Don't. It looks better down."

Edward smiled. "I guess I could leave it down just this once. To tell you the truth, I'm starting to get a little annoyed with braiding my hair … but I don't want to cut it either."

Roy joined him in smiling. "Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way."

While the two gazed into each other's eyes, sparkles appeared (like the pink ones around Armstrong XD). Maes sweatdropped. "Ahem!" he coughed. "As adorable and yet nauseating this scene is, we have to finalize the plan to keep Edward from leaving."

"Right. I'll go call Russell," the blonde mumbled and then left the room.

**-Half an Hour Later-**

"So, the short Elric brother needs our help, huh?" Russell mocked.

"Brother, be nice," Fletcher scolded.

Ed tried his best to put his famous grin into play. "Heh, yeah well, you guys are the only ones that can help me."

The older Tringham brother smirked. "Why? Did Al finally leave in search for a taller brother?"

Ed quickly switched his stare to the floor. "You … could say something like that."

Fletcher looked around. "Where is Al, anyway? I haven't seen him in a long time."

When everyone averted their eyes, Russell and Fletcher knew something was up.

"Alright, why does everyone look like someone died?" Russell demanded.

Edward flinched. "Because … Al, was … killed … by Scar."

Fletcher's eyes went wide. "WHAT! W-when?"

"About six months ago," Roy murmured while taking Ed into his arms from behind.

"How could this of happened!" the younger Tringham shouted with tears running down his cheeks. Russell pulled him into a tight hug, whispering quiet coos in his ear.

"Al … he-" Ed choked back a sob. "Scar attacked me, but … Al ran in front of me."

_Out of nowhere, they were ambushed and separated. Edward fought off as many as he could changing his arm into the dagger, but still received countless wounds. Hearing the sound of metal he knew his younger brother was alright fighting by himself._

_Everything was going fine, until Scar showed up. Apparently the attackers were from Ishbal. Out of the thirty that had attacked, around twenty of them were killed; this enraged Scar. Taking up on his oath to kill all State Alchemists, he charged Edward; who was oblivious . However, Alphonse saw it coming. _

_As quickly as his metal-amour legs would carry him, Al jumped in front of his older brother. Scar had no quarrel with him, but didn't have the chance to stop. His blow went right through the amour; disintegrating the symbol that had been placed there five years ago._

"_BROTHER!"_

_Wiping around, Ed saw right before his eyes, what seemed to him the second death of his brother._

"_AL!"_

_But it was too late. All he could do, was stare at the gaping whole in Alphonse's chest … and to see the symbol crack._

_Then … nothing more than a thud of empty metal … that was now truly empty._

"Al …" he whispered. Clenching his fists, Ed tried his best not to cry. However, the tears were threatening to spill. The scene played over and over in his mind; until the tears came flooding.

Turning him around, Roy gently held Ed to him. He couldn't bear to see his love like this. Glancing up, he gave the Tringhams the 'drop the subject NOW' look.

While all of this was happening, Maes was the only one who saw it. Russell was staring at the two of them … at Roy.

It almost seemed as if Russell had this … longing look on his face.

'No way … Could Russell like … Roy?'


	10. Way to Ruin the Moment

**A/N: OMFG! I can't believe all the good feedback I got on my last chapter! -jigs- I'm really happy that you like the twist … but sadly I cannot take the credit. My good buddy Shinigami Akumu gave me the idea. -huggles Aku-chan- I hope you guys keep liking my story! -huggles all-**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Blue200423: Thanks, I really like to write so I guess all the practice is finally paying off. XD

Br14nn4: Yesh, I bet you're wondering how it's going to turn out … well, so am I. x.x;;;

Shinigami Akumu: Lol, I feel a little better now. Hey, if you don't have a life, then I DEFINITELY don't have a life. x.x;;; I'll try to update more often though, kay? -pats Russell on the head too- Thanks again for the idea! -grabs Ed and runs off-

Wolf of Nightmares: Lmao, I know. STAY AWAY RUSSELL! YOU CAN'T HAVE ROY! XD Oh, btw, awesome name.

VampireChildofDarkness: SHWEET! Then Aku-chan and I were right about Fletchers age! -jigs-

xEnvious Envyx: Yeah, life sucks and then ya die. It's hard to know you can end if and you have a way to, but you're too chicken to. x.x;;; -huggles DVDs- Hehe, I only have the first two. XD

Mika Rieu: Lmao, yeah I know what you mean. -shakes fist at Russell- HANDS OFF ROY! XD

Finalfantasys-child: -Evil laugh- Hehe, yesh! Love triangle!

Loki el Diablo: I got all sad when I was writing it. -cries- Well, I don't know how old Fletcher is, but for my story he's going to be 13, kay?

Pure-reflection: -blushes- The best? Really, little ol' me? XD Thankies!

Ebony Colmen: Hehe, it was hard for me not to laugh with the Armstrong reference too. The little pink sparkles popped into my head and I just had to use it! DUDE! An Armstrong yaoi fic? Scary! Sometime you need to give me the link to it though. XD Hey, I get bored and need a good laugh every now and then!

**DISCLAIMER:** Uh, well since I can't think of a corny disclaimer I'll just do the normal crud: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, all the episodes would be of Ed and Roy "going at it like rabbits". XD I read that in another fanfic.

_WARNING: There is lemon in this chapter … but nothing completely heavy._

**_Chapter ten _/_ Way to Ruin the Moment_**

For the remaining two hours, everyone discussed the plan. Fletcher was to borrow some of Ed's old clothes that were a little too small (since Fletcher is slightly smaller than Ed) and take his place on the train and get off at the first stop. Meanwhile, back at Roy's house, Ed was to stay out of site, Mustang and Hughes would go to work, and Russell would keep a look out around the town.

One hour till 6:00am, everyone got ready to leave. Ed grabbed some clothes and handed them to Fletcher; surprisingly it fit rather well. With his hair braided and a little work on facial expressions, he looked like Ed. He was even the correct height because of the boots.

Maes was on the phone with Havoc to relay the plan while Roy took a quick cold shower. When he came out, he found Ed rummaging through his closet (remember, the bathroom is hooked to the bedroom). Chuckling, Mustang walked over to the closet; wrapping his arms around the small alchemist. Leaning back, the blonde sighed deeply. Then noticed something: Roy was only wearing a towel.

Blushing, he tried not to think about it … of course he failed.

"What are you doing?" Mustang whispered into his ear.

The young alchemist gulped. "J-just looking for some different clothes to wear."

"Hmm." Looking at the row of clothes hanging, Mustang pulled down a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants that had a tint of blue and a white muscle tank top. "What about these?"

The younger man nodded. "But what about my arm?" Ed asked, raising his right arm for emphasis.

"Just wear this," Roy replied, handing him a leather jacket. (I don't know if they had those back then but they do in my story! -drools thinking about Ed in that outfit-)

"Looks good. Thanks, Roy."

But when Ed went to go change, a hand shot out and stopped him. "You know," Roy commented. "there's still an hour before we all have to leave. Be with me?"

The blonde could only nod.

Before the said blonde could blink, Roy pinned him against the wall, kissing his lips hungrily. Wrapping his arms around Roy's neck, Ed pulled himself closer to the heated body; pressing their groins together in a delightful friction.

Pulling out the red hair band, the raven-haired man tangled his hand in Ed's golden locks; causing his small love to moan, which he took as an opportunity. Slipping his tongue in, he tasted every bit of the blonde's cavity.

Finally parting for much needed air, the two leaned their foreheads together; breathing deeply.

"Ed …" Roy murmured huskily. "I _need_ you … please."

Staring straight into deep blue eyes, Ed responded, "Then _take_ me, Roy."

Lifting the blonde alchemist, Mustang carried Ed across the room; laying him down on the bed. Crawling over, Roy attacked the nape of his love's neck. Arching his back, Roy took that time to pull up his shirt. While Ed pulled it off the rest of the way, the colonel began trailing kisses down from his neck to his navel.

Unbuckling the belt, Roy pulled off the black leather pants that had gotten rather tight to Edward.

The rest of it was a blur. The only thing Ed and Roy were certain of, was that they were finally lovers.

**-Sometime Later-**

"Hey! Elric!" Russell shouted through the door. "Hurry up your ass! It's past six o'clock!"

When the older Tringham brother heard no reply, he mumbled some incoherent curses.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Maes asked, cupping his ear for effect. When he received a death glare, he put his hands up in defeat. "Hey, I was just kidding! Jeez, can't you take a joke?"

Russell's eyebrow twitched. "Well, Elric's the one that made us come down here. And if he is just going to blow us off, he's got another thing coming," he vented while turning the doorknob.

"No!" Hughes yelled. But it was too late … Russell was already inside Ed's bedroom.

The sight before them made Russell's blood stop.

In the bed, were Roy and Ed under the covers, obviously naked … holding each other tightly while sleeping.

"I told you not to," Maes muttered with a sigh.

Clenching his fists, Russell tried his best not to run over there and tear Edward apart. "EDWARD ELRIC! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"WHA!" Ed cried as he almost fell out of the bed. After catching his breath -and making sure Roy didn't have a heart attack-, he glared daggers. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR OVER-SLEEPING! IT'S PAST SIX O'CLOCK YOU DUMBASS!"

Roy's eyes widened. "It's past six! Oh shit!"

Russell smirked. "Yep, and if it wasn't for the dead weight at your side, you would have been on time."

After mumbling something inaudible, the older blonde countered, "Well, could you leave so we can get dressed? I'd hate for your eyes to burn out of their sockets from seeing all this _dead_ _weight_."

After one last glare, Russell huffed out of the room.

"I don't think that was a good idea pissing him off like that, Ed," Roy whispered.

"Heh, don't worry Roy, ol' buddy!" Hughes chimed in. "Havoc already escorted Fletcher to the train station. He watched it leave … there's nothing Russell can do now."

Ed smiled. "Thanks, Hughes. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Weeeeeell," he began, "you can think of a way to make it up by getting Elysia the best birthday present EVER!"

When the couple sweatdropped in unison, Maes took that as a sign to leave and closed the door.

"Uh … alrighty then," the blonde commented with his usual grin. "You should get ready, it's almost 6:20am."

Reaching over, Roy gently stroked his lover's cheek; a rare, soft smile appearing on his features. Leaning over, he placed a loving kiss in Ed's lips. "I love you, Edward."

The small alchemist's grin turned to a matching smile. "I love you too, Roy."

Outside their room, a certain other blonde had heard their little confession. Gritting his teeth, he muttered, "I'll see about that."

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short and gomen-nasai for the crappy lemon scene. But I FINALLY got an idea for this story! -jigs- Anyway, I'll hopefully be updating more since tomorrow is the last day of school! -puts on party hats- XD**


	11. Russell: one Ed: nothing

**A/N: Okay, I just have to start off with this: Ebony Colmen told me about this ArmstrongxHavoc fic and when I read it I couldn't stop laughing … I put up the link in my profile so go read it, kay? **

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Br14nn4: XD -laughs- Wow, I don't think I've ever had someone too shocked to speak before. That does say a lot … and THANKS!

Xueyan: Lol, yeah. It never gets old catching someone after "the act". XD Thought Roy and Ed were sleeping and didn't really seem effected by Russell barging in … but Russell was!

Shinigami Akumu: XD I was wondering why you just left me like that. -shrugs- Damn computers … what are ya going to do, ya'know? -chucks mine off deck (I live on the fourth floor of my apartment complex XD)- HEY! SHHH! Don't say anything! . ; Yeah, I have so many ideas I want to just jump right to it but I can't. -cries- XDDD That would be just great! Mom: "Alyssa why do you have 'Roy and Ed Steamy scene act 1' in your room?" Me: " . ; Weeeell, mom … uh … well, you see … uh … . " Love ya big sis! -huggles and eats cookies-

Wolf of Nightmares: Yup! Russell is being a crybaby. Well … just keep reading and you'll see what else he does. Dun duuun DUUUUUUUUN!

VampireChildofDarkness: x.x;;; My last day of school was totally and completely pointless! We just sat there for a half hour each class. It was beyond boring. -shrugs- At least I got cheesy puffs and cake from two of my classes! XD Mmm, you'll just have to wait and see if that "certain blonde" was him or not.

xEnvious Envyx: XD I was seriously blushing the whole time I was typing that! I can read and watch yaoi just fine … it's just the fact that it CAME from me … it, yeah. . ; YESH! ED AND ROY ARE DESTINY! -sings- x.x;;; Ahem … LUCKY! A month ago! Damn … -sighs- Well, I got out so now I can work more on my stories! -huggles dolls- … Got the real things somewhere? XD

BakaMonkey: Lmao, wow. -takes chainsaw- Now, now. Russell may be acting like an asshole, but he's needed for the story … so, you can't kill him … kay?

Pure-reflection: Yesh, jealously only makes the story more juicy!

Ebony Colmen: XD I know, I just HAD to put "huskily" in there! I don't know why, but I just love that word. -looks at link-

Loki el Diablo: I'm glad you liked the lemon. I tried my best. x.x;;;

WanderingWonder: But that's not the point. Sure, Russell can just find someone else, but … gah, I can't give it away! So, you'll just have to keep reading to find out, kay?

**DISCLAIMER:** -Sees Roy smiling and Ed sulking- Um, did I miss something?

Ed: -grumbles- He's all happy from the last chapter but Russell busted in and ruined it!

Me: Heh, oh yeah. ;;; Sorry 'bout that. -scratches back of head-

Ed: -glares-

Me: -slowly back away then runs for life- Okee then! I don't own Full Metal Alchemist!

_WARNING: There is action of self-mutilation in this chapter!_

**_Chapter eleven _/ _Russell: One - Ed: Nothing_**

After Roy and Maes left to cover at the office -with buyable lie for tardiness ready-, Ed and Russell were left alone. Or should we say, Ed was left alone with a certain Tringham who was about to lose his cool.

Coming downstairs in the black-blue leather pants and white muscle tank top (A/N: -drools-), the state alchemist looked around for any sign of Russell.

"Russ? Where are you?" he asked. Pulling on his leather jacket and grabbing his boots, Ed tried again. "Russell! Are you even still here!"

"Unfortunately," he heard someone grumble.

Grinning, Edward stood. "Well, I'm going into town for a little bit. I'm almost out of food."

"This isn't even your house!"

"Yeah, I know. But if I'm going to be living here I need to pitch in occasionally, ya'know?"

"L-living … here?" the younger man choked out; coming around the corner with a white face.

Ed blinked. "Yeah. Roy asked me to move in last week. I mean, since I live by myself and he lives by himself, why not life together?"

Russell froze. For a moment he thought his heard stopped beating.

'M-move _in?_ So … they really are together?

"No …" Russell gasped out.

"Russ? Are you okay? You look pale," Ed asked, concern clearly written on his face.

Shaking out of his trance, he glared swords (A/N: XD Worse than glaring daggers!), "I'm fine. I don't need nor want your pity."

The shorter blonde blinked a few times. "Geez, Russ. I was just asking if you were alright. No need to bite my head off."

**-Headquarters-**

Roy was hard at work finishing his paper work -yeah right ¬¬- when a certain blonde walked into his office.

"Ed, what are you doing he-- Russell?" he quirked a brow. "What are you doing here? You should be back at the house on look out for Full Metal."

Russell merely shrugged. "Ed went out anyway."

"WHAT!" Roy quickly lowered his voice. "He was supposed to stay _inside!_ Why did you let him leave!"

"Ed's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides, I didn't recognize him at first. With that outfit and his hair down, no one just passing by will know it's him. So, just relax. Your precious lover boy is just fine."

Mustang slowly calmed down.

'He's right. Ed can take care of himself. I just keep forgetting that he's not the little kid I knew him to be. Damn it, Ed. Why do you have to worry me?'

Sighing, the dark-haired man rubbed his temples. "Alright, Russell. Then why are you here?"

**-Meanwhile in Town-**

"Hmm, now, what else do we need?" Ed quietly asked himself. Looking down at the bag in his arm, he re-checked off the things mentally. "Got bread, rice … cheese, butter and … milk." The blonde shuddered. How anyone could like that stuff, he would never know.

After picking up a few more items, Edward went back home to put the things away.

"Russell?" he called. There was no answer. "Hmn, maybe he actually went to look around." The blonde shrugged. "Once I get all of these put away, maybe I'll surprise Roy with a little visit. He's been way too tense lately."

Ed grinned. Yeah, he'll surprise the colonel. This would be fun.

**-Headquarter: Roy's Office-**

Roy twitched a brow. "Well? Are you going to tell me why you're here? I have a lot of work to do.

Russell smirked and crossed his arms. "You're too busy for me, but have plenty of time for Ed."

Sighing for what seemed to the one-hundredth time, the colonel looked up from his paper work. "I happen to be working, Russell. I do the same to Ed when he's here. But you also know that the relationship between Ed and me, is _very_ different from the one you and I have.

The blonde started messing with his jacket. "Why are you even with that little pipsqueak anyway? All he does is complain and run off his mouth."

The older man blinked. "Well, true Ed seems to do that a lot … but he has a lot of other qualities. You haven't been around lately to see how he's matured."

The Tringham let out a bitter laugh. "_Matured?_ Give me a break, Mustang! Edward Elric will never mature! Not in a thousand years."

"Why are you so damn resentful towards Ed! He hasn't done anything to you!" Roy practically yelled jumping from his seat.

"Oh, he's done plenty."

"Really …" Roy questioned. "Like what?"

"He has you," Russell said flatly.

Mustang almost fell back into his chair. "You … have a grudge against Ed because … he's in a relationship with me?"

"More or less," the blonde answered with a smirk.

"That has to be the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard in my life! You don't hate a person just because they are with someone that you have feelings fo--"

But the colonel was cut off when Russell grabbed him and pulled him into a steamy kiss.

And of course right at that moment, the door happened to open; and Ed walked in.

"Hey Roy! I know I shouldn't of, but I couldn't help and come and--" Gasping, the state alchemist watched in horror as Russell wrapped his arms around the older man's neck; drawing him closer as he deepened the kiss. "R-Roy …?"

What Ed thought was Roy's arms laying on Russell and his eyes closed, was truly Roy trying to push away and his eyes closed in concentration. (A/N: Ya'know, when you squeeze your eyes shut because it supposedly helps.)

Storming out of the office, Ed ran as fast as he could out of the building; not caring if he bumped into anyone. Tears fogged his vision as he darted back to the house.

Stumbling, he unlocked the door and after slamming it shut, ran to the bathroom.

Grabbing the pouch from the bottom drawer, he took out the same blade he used those months ago. Hastily pulling off the leather jacket, Ed pushed the safety razor to his wrist; doing a quick slash.

Panting, he watched in a mix of awe and shock as crimson blood poured out of him. Dropping the blade to the floor, the blonde held his arm with his auto-mail.

By the time he realized he needed to stop the bleeding, a wave of dizziness hit him full blast. Grabbing onto the counter to regain his balance, Ed looked down to see he was standing in a rather large puddle of his blood.

"… shit …"

Opening the cabinet, Ed took out the gauze and bandages; wrapping his wrist as tightly as he could without cutting of the blood circulation.

Looking around, he spotted a rag towel. Snatching it, Ed swiped the floor and his boots frantically … the entire towel was blood red now.

"Fuck! What do I do with it now?" Stuffing it into the pouch along with his blade, Edward placed it back in the bottom drawer under everything else inside it.

Checking his boots and the floor, he sighed when it looked like there were no blood left. Wobbling to the bedroom, he yanked off the now-clean boots with his auto-mail hand. Slowly lying down, Ed took a shaky breath.

'Damn … I guess I lost a lot of blood. Why am I even still in this fucking house? Damn it all. I'd leave … but I'm just to fucking tired to budge an inch …'

The scene of Roy's office played and re-played in his mind. Squeezing his eyes shut before anymore tears could flow, he let go to unconsciousness.


	12. First Fight

**A/N: I hope you all like that chapter. The beginning made me laugh but then the end made me sad. XD And I hope some of you went to my profile to read that story. It is a totally hilarious pairing but a decent yaoi scene! DUDE! How can you resist? XD Sorry, I'm really hyper. I've only slept like 2½ hours so, heh, yeah x.x;;;**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Br14nn4: XD Well, I'm glad you aren't poking me with that pitchfork-of-insanity. x.x;;; Hehe, I'm glad you like the plot twist, but I didn't come up with Russell liking Roy. Shinigami Akumu did. Yeah, I felt bad making Ed cut. -cries-

Shinigami Akumu: Wahh, yeah I feel bad making Ed cut. Heh -sweat drops- yeah about the military base. But, he wasn't in his usual clothes and his hair was down. Besides! Ed's so small, he can sneak around easily! Ed: -twitches- I'm … _what? _Me: Um … -gulp- I love you Ed? -runs-

Mika Rieu: XD Yup, Russell's a bastard all right! Yeah, Ed was stupid but a bastard? I dunno about that … XD It's okay, I get into stories all the time and feel like it's real. I'm updating! So … no harm to me, right? x.x;;;

Justajester: … -Slowly backs away- Um … yeah? O.O

Pure-reflection: I almost cried when I typed it so don't feel bad. XD

xEnvious Envyx: HOLY MACARONI! XDDD I shall love that phrase forever! GAH! I guess I have to update! You're the second review for the last chapter to threaten me to continue. XD

Wolf of Nightmares: -Laughs ass off pointing at Russell- FORSHAME ON YOU RUSSELL TRINGHAM!

Shingo-sama: -Holds you back- Gomen-nasai! But you can't kill Russell just yet! -sweat drops-

Sonic16: Hehe, I'm such a bitch for ending it there, aren't I? XD

Xueyan: Heh, yeah they say Russell's a year younger in the episode he's in. Lol, yeah well, bad boy's getting punished! XD

VampireChildofDarkness: -Laughs ass off as you chase Russell with bat- That's what you get Russ!

Ebony Colmen: Yeah, I had to put "glaring swords" in there. XD Lol, wow, sorry for confusing you!

Shingo-sama: Thanks! I'll try to update Crimson Dreams as soon as I get an idea for the next chapter x.x;;;

SoulSister: XD Yeah I usually like Russell too, I drooled when I saw in for the first time in an episode XD, but yeah. Someone has to be the asshole in my story! He has a purpose for being this way too!

Emaya: Lol, sorry but I can't kill Russell. He's needed for the story! He's needed for a very specific reason! But, hmm, maybe I can get rid of him at the end of my story. XDDD I don't know, I might go a sequel when I'm done with this so I might need him later.

Kaibafangirl77: This story kicks ass? Wow, thanks! _Best_ Ed/Roy combo? Man, o.o REALLY thanks!

Foxy-comic-death: Heh, sorry for making it depressing. Wow, it rocks? XD Thankies!

Loki el Diablo: Yeah, I know I should of gone into detail on that scene, but I was in a bad mood and if I described it more I probably would of ran off and cut myself so, heh, yeah.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own FMA! (So original … I know ¬¬)

**_Chapter twelve _/ _First Fight_**

Shoving the blonde off, Roy whipped his mouth. "_RUSSELL!_ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING!"_

Russell shrugged with a smile on his face. "Oh, nothing."

'He didn't see his precious Edward come in … _perfect_.'

"Whelp … I better be off! We don't want your lover boy to get in trouble, do we?" And with that, Russell left.

Standing there, Roy blinked a few times. "That was … odd. But, I could of sworn I heard Ed's voice when Russell--" His eyes widened. "If he did come here, he probably ran off when he saw! SHIT!"

**-Mustang's Residents-**

"ED!" Roy called, slamming the door closed; not worrying about locking it. Running upstairs, he stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. Ed was sleeping on the bed.

The dark-haired man breathed a sigh a relief.

Slipping off his military coat, Roy undid the top few buttons of his under-shirt. Walking over to the bed and sitting down, he got a good look at Ed and realized something.

"… is breath is shallow." Reaching over, he gently shook the younger man's shoulder. "Ed … Ed …?"

When Mustang received no answer, he started to worry so shook a little harder. "ED! Wake up, Ed!"

"Mmmm," came a quiet responds.

"Oh, thank God. Ed, can you here me?"

After a few moments, unfocused golden orbs stared up at blue ones. "Roy …?" the blonde whispered.

"Ed! You're alright! But, why are you so weak? What happened?" Then he saw it.

Edward's wrist was wrapped with crimson soaked through.

"E-Ed … did you--"

"Why do you care, Colonel?" Ed spat as he tried his best to sit up.

"… Ed … I …"

The blonde glared. "Save it! And just go find Russell!"

Mustang's eyes widened. "Rus-- Ed! It's not what you think!"

"Yeah? That's what they all say!"

"It's not what you think, Ed! Let me explai--"

"_Explain?_ Let you _explain!_ Explain what! Explain how you pretended to care and then when I'm not looking you betray me! Well, save it! I don't need to hear it!" Ed looked away and whispered, "… because I _saw_ it."

"… Ed."

"Don't," the blonde muttered as he rose from the bed only to fall back down.

"ED! At least let me change your bandage," Roy pleaded as he took the younger man's flesh arm into his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the blonde yelled as he slapped the colonel with his auto-mail. (A/N: I know, slapping is kinda corny for a guy, but hey, he lost blood and he's weak. But damn, auto-mail still hurts! x.x;;;)

Wide eyed, the dark-haired man gently touched his now-red cheek. "Ed … you've got to listen to me. I did _not_ kiss Russell; he kissed me. What you saw was one-sided affection! The only person I'll _ever_ want to kiss is you!"

"Bull. It's all bullshit, Mustang. You're the biggest womanizer in history … guess you're that way with men too."

Rising off the bed, he wobbled out of the room and held onto the railing as he descending the stairs.

'I can't take this shit. The least he can do is be truthful to me; but he can't even be that! Damn it all … why did I have to fall for him? I thought he wouldn't hurt me. I … I thought he loved me.'

Reaching the bottom, Edward made his way toward the door. "Fuck," he muttered. He had forgotten his boots upstairs.

'Oh, well. Who gives a fuck? I just need to get out of here. Damn … I lost more blood than I though. My vision keeps getting blurry.'

Taking slow, shaky steps, Ed was almost at the door when it opened.

'Jesus! That almost hit me!'

Walking through the door, Russell Tringham smirked arrogantly at the shorter blonde. "Watch out shorty, or you might get hurt."

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Ed shouted as he swung his auto-mail fist.

Russell was about to duck, but didn't have time to. Instead he barely caught the state alchemist; Ed had passed out.

"ED!" came Roy's frightened voice. Running down the stairs -taking two at a time-, he took the shorter blonde into his arms and went swiftly back upstairs. Lying him on the bed, the colonel went to the bathroom; grabbing gauze, bandages, and a wet, cold cloth. After folding it, he laid the cloth on Edward's forehead; then looked down at his wrist.

Taking a deep breath, Roy unwrapped the bandage and carefully pulled away the gauze; afraid of what he might find.

"Damn it all," he cursed softly. The cut was deep; very deep and definitely opened the vein. By the looks of the amount of blood on the bandage, Ed had just stopped the blood flow in time.

"I better wrap it again quick before it starts bleeding again," Mustang whispered to himself. "Fuck, Ed. What the Hell were you thinking?" he asked himself as he re-wrapped the blonde's wrist. "I know what," he sighed. "You were thinking about what happened today in the office. God damn it, I would never do that to you, Ed. I love you."

While Roy thought he was just talking to himself, Russell was standing in the doorway.

"He … hurt himself? I didn't know Ed did that," the taller blonde said.

Not even glancing up, Roy answered, "There's a lot you don't know about Ed. If you did, you'd know how much he's grown since the last time you saw him. He's not the whining little alchemist you used to know. You would of also known he did _this_ if you were here when Al died. Ed's a completely different person now."

Collecting all of the first-aid objects, the dark-haired man stood and went back into the bathroom. Right as he was about to leave, something caught his eye: something was sticking out from the bottom drawer.

Bending down, he opened the drawer to find a brown leather pouch poking out from beneath everything. Talking it out, he unzipped it. A rag soaked in blood … Ed's blood was inside.

'That's why there's blood smears on the floor.'

Pulling out the other object inside, Roy gasped as he realized it was a blade.

"So this … is the blade Ed uses? Well, not anymore."

Getting up, Roy went back into the bedroom and over to the desk. Unlocked the top drawer, he placed the pouch -with rag and blade- inside. Re-locking it, he hid the key back inside another drawer.

Sighing, he trudged over to the bed. Sitting down, he stared over at the sleeping Edward. He was in so much pain, and yet looked so peaceful. Brushing a stray piece of hair out of Ed's face, Roy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Ed and only you. Don't ever forget that."

After watching the small state alchemist for a few while, Roy left his side only for a minute to phone Maes. He wasn't going to be coming into work for a while.

**A/N: Bleh, x.x;;; sorry this took longer than expected. I was going to put up this chapter along with chapter eleven, but I got so tired so had to finish it today. GOMEN-NASAI! Anyway, I don't really know what to put in this chapter … I sort of winged it. XD Well, I have to work up to my next big idea for this story! I ACTUALLY thought of something that went along with the title/plot! -jigs- x.x;;; Ahem, anyway! -sweat drops- I hope you like this chapter. If not, well … don't worry because it wasn't supposed to be a huge thing. JA NE!**


	13. The Promise

**A/N: OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! -huggles all-**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Mika Rieu: No, you can't kill Russell. And NO, you can't hurt Ed! It's not technically Ed's fault. He was just reminded of his brother's death, Russell's giving him a hard time, and said-blonde tried to take Roy from him!

Xueyan: Did I make Roy _too_ nice?

Wolf of Nightmares: -Hides- Is Barry going to come after me next? -shivers- Well, do whatever you like with Russell, just make sure he lives for a while longer, kay? ;;;

Tanegaroa: I'm glad you like my story! Lol, yeah Russell does suck. P

Shinigami Akumu: -Covers your mouth- SHHH! Only you know what's coming! Don't spoil it! XD Um, I think that second reason is coming up soon, but I'm trying to slow my story down a bit though. I've been rushing it. Damn, I need to make up a reason why Roy stayed home now, huh? -huggles-

SoulSister: I haven't decided how Russell shall be dealt with, but something will happen! XD

Sonic16: I'm a meany? Evil? -ponders- Yeah, I am evil! XDDD But you love me anyway!

xEnvious Envyx: -Types furiously- I'M UPDATING! I'M UPDATING! -blinks- Better then yours could be? I doubt that! I've been having trouble thinking of how to lengthen my chapters so Shinigami Akumu has been helping me. Her stories kick ass. ¬¬

SilentTears: I know all of that has to happen. I haven't actually cut that deep but I do have personal experience with cutting. But, you know how stubborn Ed is … Roy will probably have to force him to the hospital. But if he does that, then the military will know Ed didn't leave. So, yeah, it was hard for me to write that last chapter.

Ebony Colmen: "Ouch" XDDD That's great! Hehe, yeah I liked where he passed out before he could punch Russell too. XD It showed Russ that something was SERIOUSLY wrong because, you know Ed. Stubborn ass. ¬¬

VampireChildofDarkness: Yeah, cutting is addicting. It's practically a drug … only no chemicals enter your system. I'm sort of … recovering from all of that. -scratches back of head nervously-

Shingo-sama: -Tackled- x.x;;;

Finalfantasys-child: XD Wow, that was great. That sounds like what I used to say for my original fic. XDDD

Emaya: It's hard to tell what colour Roy's eyes are, but I think they're a really dark blue. -shrugs- I could be wrong though.

Br14nn4: I didn't even think about the promotions! Thanks for reminding me! XD Russell _does_ like Roy … that's sort of why he kissed him. He was just rather happy with himself that Ed saw it; two birds with one stone. Lol, I'm glad my story wakes someone up rather than puts them to sleep. ¬¬

**DISCLAIMER: **… I don't own Full Metal Alchemist … -gets poked- … Ed, Roy, and all the other characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa … -gets poked again- … The only thing I own personally, is this particular plot.

**_Chapter thirteen _/_ The Promise_**

"_Ed …" Roy murmured huskily. "I **need** you … please."_

_Staring straight into deep blue eyes, Ed responded, "Then **take** me, Roy."_

_Lifting the blonde alchemist, Mustang carried Ed across the room; laying him down on the bed. Crawling over, Roy attacked the nape of his love's neck. Arching his back, Roy took that time to pull up his shirt. While Ed pulled it off the rest of the way, the colonel began trailing kisses down from his neck to his navel._

_Unbuckling the belt, Roy pulled off the black leather pants that had gotten rather tight to Edward._

_The rest of it was a blur. The only thing Ed and Roy were certain of, was that they were finally lovers._

"Mmmm …"

"_Hey Roy! I know I shouldn't of, but I couldn't help and come and--" Gasping, the state alchemist watched in horror as Russell wrapped his arms around the older man's neck; drawing him closer as he deepened the kiss. "R-Roy …?"_

"N-no … Roy …"

Seeping in through the blinds, sun light went shooting straight into Edward's golden orbs. Squeezing them shut, he tried his best to sit up; barely succeeding.

Re-opening them, his eyes searched the room. He was still in Mustang's bedroom. Only … Mustang was asleep at his side; still wearing his military uniform.

Looking down at his wrist, he noticed it was different.

'Roy must have changed the bandage after I passed out.' His eyes widened. 'Passed out! That's right … I tried to hit Russell, but was too weak. Damn it all …'

"What a great birthday," Ed muttered. "I give my virginity away and get my heart broken … what a wonderful way to turn 18-years-old."

"Ed …"

Whipping around, the blonde looked down at a sleeping Roy.

"… Ed … I'm sorry …"

"What the Hell? Is he talking in his sleep?"

"Ed … it's not what you think … please believe me … Ed …" the colonel mumbled.

"Ch … fat fuckin' chance! I'm out of here." Rising from the bed, the blonde stumbled over to the door, and out into the hallway. "I guess I need some food. I can barely stand up straight let alone walk."

Slowly taking one step at a time, Ed finally reached the bottom of the stairs; making his way into the kitchen.

"Let's see … not much to choose from. I went to the market yesterday but only the things we were completely out of."

"Ed!" called a worried alto voice. "Ed! Where are you!"

"Quiet yelling, Mustang!" called Russell. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Ed looked at the clock. It was only 4:30am.

'No wonder it was dim outside. I should hide before Roy or Russell come in here.'

Moving as swiftly has he could, the blonde hid in the hall closest.

"Russell, have you seen Ed?" came Roy's panicked voice.

Said Ed could hear the other blonde snort. "No … he's staying out of my way and I like it that way."

Mustang glared. "Russell, you have to tell Ed what really happened yesterday. You know that I didn't want it and pushed you away."

The younger man merely shrugged. "Yeah, you know that, and I know that. But _he_ doesn't know that; and that's just fine with me!"

"Russell! Do you realize that Ed hurt himself because of this! I found him passed out on the bed! Why do you think he went unconscious when he tried to hit you! We both know he came into my office yesterday and saw what happened, but he doesn't know what _truly_ happened."

The blonde sighed. "You know I didn't mean Ed to get hurt like that. Hell, I didn't even know he did that period. But what he did without knowing the facts was utterly pointless."

"Pointless? _POINTLESS!_ How can you say that! Ed almost died from blood loss!" Roy practically screamed. "If he didn't stop the blood flow when he did … he wouldn't still be here. I saw the cut, Russell. It was deep," he finished off in a whisper.

Ed's eyes widened as he stared through the crack. It looked as if Roy was about to … _cry._

'He was telling the truth … after all. Damn, what a fucking heartless bastard I am.' He stared down at his wrist. 'I didn't know I went that deep. I guess that explains why I still can't stand straight.'

"Russell, just help me find Ed," the man almost begged. "He can't hurt himself again." Salty tears poured down the colonel's face. "I … I hid the blade, but that won't stop him."

Russell stared at the man in shock, then spoke, "He's an alchemist. He can transmute anything into a weapon … Hell, he might even use his own arm. His favourite weapon _is_ his auto-mail arm transmuted into a dagger."

Blue eyes widened. "I didn't even think of that." Roy looked up at Russell with fear shining in his wet eyes. "Russell … you have to help me find him. Ed could be anywhere and could hurt himself anytime with anything."

'I made Roy … cry. Damn it all … why didn't I just trust him? I should of known Russell would try something! I should of liste-- What?' Ed's thoughts were cut short at the sound of a sob.

Looking through the crack of the door, the blonde's eyes widened at the sight of Roy Mustang on his knees with his head in his hands. His shoulders quavered as each cry escaped his lips. Russell was just standing there, not knowing what to do.

Turning the knob, Edward exited the closest. The younger blonde looked over and gasped … then glared. "You were in the closest the whole time? How could you just stand there hiding the whole time while Roy's--"

"I know, Russell. But I had to hear it for myself. I had to know what really happened," Ed cut in softly before taking Roy into his embrace.

The man tried to blink away the tears, but only succeeded in have more fall.

"Shhh … it's okay Roy. I'm sorry," the state alchemist whispered as he gently placed Roy's head into the crook of his neck. "I believe you … I believe you …"

Looking up into golden eyes, Mustang pleaded, "Please Ed … don't hurt yourself anymore. You don't know how scared I was. When I found you on the bed … the blade and the rag covered … in blood …"

A wave of guilt crashed right into Edward. "I'm sorry, Roy. I promise you I won't do it again. I promise," the blonde murmured as he brushed his flesh hand through the raven-coloured locks.

Blinking back some more tears, the older man sighed with relief. "You promise?"

Smiling softly, Ed leaned down; placing a loving kiss on Roy's lips. "Yeah … I promise."

**A/N: x.x;;; Sorry for not updating in a while. It's only been four days but since it's summer I feel guilty about it. I know Roy was a little over-dramatic for his personality, but I still think it's fits. He _is_ known for being melodramatic in the series. This chapter was a little weird but I hope you liked it.**


	14. Happiness Shortlived

**A/N: I know, Roy had some major OOC-ness in the last chapter, but I thought it still fit okay. Here's something I've been fighting over for a while: Should Russell die or be paired with someone at the end of the story? And if he gets paired with someone, who should it be? So many reviews say to kill the bastard … and I know that will only increase in a few chapters. But still … what should be come of our little friend Russell Tringham?**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Shinigami Akumu: Hmn, I might have Russell paired with someone. But so many people want him dead. XD I don't know yet. I guess it depends on what everyone else thinks. -huggles- Thanks sis!

Xueyan: Yeah, it is hard to picture Roy crying, isn't it? I just tried to think back of when he wanted to kill himself after shooting Winry's parents. He wasn't crying, but close.

Sonic16: -Blinks- I'm not evil anymore? When was I evil in the first place? -confused-

xEnvious Envyx: -Slowly backs away- Nice monkeys … who have bombs … -sweat drops- I update as fast as I can! -runs for life-

Wolf of Nightmares: XD That's been my dilemma. Should Russell die or live at the end of my fic? I can't decide!

Mika Rieu: XDDD Yesh … come here Russell! You won't die … but you made Roy cry! -beats the shit out of Russell-

Rougechick: I'm glad you like my fic! I try to update as often as I can.

FullMiniEdward: It made you cry! Omg, I'm sorry! -huggles- I almost cried too … that's because I'm a total sap for tragic romance!

SoulSister: Yeah, they made up in a cute way, don'tcha think?

Shingo-sama: COOKIE! -chews on cookie and writes next chappie-

Loki el Diablo: Yeah, anyone would break down like that. It's still not quite like Roy, but because of the setting I think it worked.

Br14nn4: -Blinks- Yeah … Roy does care for Ed a lot.

Ebony Colmen: XDDD Yeah! Russell, you Nazi Commie Cunt! -blinks- I have no clue what those things are except for Nazi. XD Hey, it's summer, my brain is on shut down till fall alright!

Insert name here: -Blinks- You don't need to kill me with a butter knife. XD I update as often as I can, kay? -goes into fetal position and rocks with you- Hi there!

Foxy-comic-death: XD I'll see what I can do about Russell. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with him. Torture chamber, huh? -does thinking pose- Never thought about that … XDDD

GoTrinba: I'm glad you like my story! I hope I don't disappoint you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. This kick-ass series belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me. If Full Metal Alchemist did belong to me, I would have Ed locked up with Roy in his office for a long time doing who knows what. I would also have Scar kill Winry because she bugs the freaking Hell out of me! x.x;;; -blinks- I'll shut up now.

_WARNING: There is some lime and Ed being naughty. XDDD You have been warned!_

**_Chapter fourteen _/_ Happiness Short-lived_**

It was a week later and everything was back to normal.

Well … except for the fact that Mustang wouldn't let Ed out of his site. Roy had taken that week off pretending to have the flu.

However, whenever he was around his love, he would become all flustered and leave the room. Ed supposed he was still embarrassed for crying in front of him.

"Ed? Are you _sure_ that you'll be okay?" Roy asked as he walked into the bedroom with a plate of food. He had been trying to get the blonde to eat since he was still weak from blood lose but wasn't all that successful.

Edward sighed. "Yes, Roy. I'll be fine. You've been staying home for a week doing nothing but watching me like a hawk and then blushing like a schoolgirl. You need to go to work, I'll be just fine."

The Flame Alchemist stared down at his hands in his lap. "I still can't believe I cried …" he mumbled.

Moving the tray of food over, Ed sat next to his lover. "Roy … it's okay." He stared in his lap now as well. "I'm the one that worried you and I was stupid. I should of learned the facts before doing anything rash."

Roy reached over and linked his hand with Ed's flesh one. "Don't beat yourself up. The whole thing looked bad. I would of thought the same thing; though I do trust you."

"I trust you too!" the blonde cried. "It's just … I-- I don't know. I should of known Russell would pull something like that. He's hated me forever, I don't even know why. We used to respect each other, but when he came he just … changed."

Mustang nodded. "Sounds right. Russell isn't someone you want to mess with."

"Yeah, but if he does _anything_ like that last stunt, I'm going to--"

Roy's mouth cut off the blonde as they pressed against his. Nibbling on his lower lip, Roy earned a low moan as his tongue entered the young man's mouth.

Gently pushing him down onto the bed, the colonel laid on top of Edward; slipping a knee between his legs.

Slowly, the blonde snaked his auto-mail arm around the raven-haired man's neck while his flesh hand still linked with Roy's.

As the kisses became more heated and passionate, Ed wrapped his legs around his love's waist; grinding his hips against Roy's. Causing the 25-year-old to groan.

Working his left hand to the 18-year-old's hair, Roy pulled the red hair-band out of the golden locks. He had always loved Ed's hair down. It was something that made Edward just a little feminine but still masculine.

Finally parting for much needed air, the two just stared in each other's eyes.

Then Roy spoke in a soft whisper, "Don't worry about Russell. He's not a threat. You, are the only one I will ever love. So please don't ever think you will be replaced by another."

Smiling slightly, Ed nodded. "Okay." After the one-worded answer, the blonde pulled Roy back down for a sweet, loving kiss; it was only a bonus that his legs were still wrapped around the colonel's waist creating delightful friction between the two men's groins.

When Ed left the older man's lips for his neck, Roy let out a sigh. "I thought … you said I had to go to w-work."

"What? You want to go and do mountains of paperwork?" he mumbled back against Roy's skin; causing him to shiver.

"No … you were just telling me to. And now you won't let go," Mustang chuckled.

"Maybe I just got in the right mood," the blonde purred, rocking his hips for emphasis.

"E-Ed …" Roy moaned.

Said Ed grinned. "Yes?"

"You better knock that off …" he started, holding back another moan. "Before I do something that will prevent you from being able to walk for a month."

Edward's grin enlarged to a Cheshire cat grin. "Hmm, sounds temping. What did you have in mind?" Ed asked, grinding his hips into Roy's again.

Grunting in reply, Roy kissed Ed hungrily. "You'll just have to find out," Mustang panted.

"Jesus Christ, get a room would you?" came an annoyed voice.

Both stringing rather colorful curses, Roy stood up while Ed sat up on the bed (after letting go of Roy's waist with his legs XD) to see Russell standing in the doorway.

"We _are_ in a room," Edward responded.

The younger blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever. There's a call for you Roy," Russell said, then walked off.

Mustang blinked. "I didn't even hear the phone ring."

"Neither did I," Ed commented.

Striding over, the dark-haired man picked up the receiver. "Colonel Mustang here."

"_Roy? It's Maes."_

"What's going on Maes?"

There was a sigh on the other end. _"We're going to have to think of another plan. That or make sure Ed never shows his face again in Central or East City."_

Roy furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"_Turns out Ed was assigned that mission for a reason other than just separating from you. Apparently, a few of the Fuhrer's lapdogs went down there and was ordered to 'finish' him off. What they didn't know was that it wasn't Ed, it was Fletcher."_

"Is he alright? Was he captured!"

"_Calm down Roy. There's nothing we can do. They were told to spot and kill. That's what they did. The troops didn't even notice it wasn't Ed. They reported to the Fuhrer that Edward Elric was dead. Just attacked and then left. Didn't even bother to hide the body. I'm guessing they got him from behind, otherwise they would have realized the differences."_

"Damn," Mustang cursed. "How the Hell did we not see this coming! Now I have to tell Russell what happened to his brother. This isn't going to be easy."

"What happened! Is it Fletcher!" Russell shouted. He was behind Roy the whole time.

"Shit …" the older man muttered. Taking one glance over his shoulder, he saw Russell shaking. He already knew what happened to his brother. Sighing, Roy turned back to the phone. "Thanks Maes. I don't think I'll be able to come in today."

"_Good idea. When Russell hears, he'll try to slaughter Ed as revenge. You know that, right?"_

"Yes, I do. Let me know if anyone finds out it wasn't Ed or anything else that might put him in danger."

"_Will do. Be care with Russell, Roy."_

_.Click._

Roy hung up the receiver, then punched the wall. 'Damn it! So now the Fuhrer's after Ed. He wants him dead … and killed Fletcher Tringham instead. DAMN IT!'

"Roy …?" came Ed's worried voice.

Turning around, he faced the concerned looks of Russell and Edward. This isn't going to be easy.

**A/N: I don't know why, but this chapter was really easy for me to write. I had one page done and then I went through almost two whole pages in less than a half hour! Heh, probably because I'm awake on pop. I was already up late because of 4th of July (that really sucked TT.TT) so I just thought I'd stay up and finish a chapter. It's 4:30 in the freaking morning so I hope you people appreciate this. Lol, I'm typing this realllllllllly fast too. I'm probably going to crash in a few minutes. XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Explanations

**A/N: Yesh, people: Fletcher Tringham is dead. I am so evil. XD It made me sad doing that though. I don't like having Alphonse dead but, that was the event that made the story. And just so all of you know: I will NEVER kill Maes off. So don't think he's next. I just watched episode 25 actually and let's just say I've never cried so much in my whole life.**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Sonic16: Hehe, yesh I am evil! XD Heh, I should do all-nighters more often, ne?

Xueyan: Um … Al is neither steel nor flesh. He was killed, remember? XD Uh, I don't think I'm going to make it a threesome. Lmao, interesting thought though.

Urbanfae: Gomen-nasai, but Fletcher is truly dead. It was hard for me to kill him off. I don't like the thought of first Alphonse, and now Fletcher dead; but it's true. Hmn, hook Russell up with Winry? I was thinking about that; though I can't stand Winry. -twitches-

VampireChildofDarkness: YESH! You got it! Both of the younger brothers have been murdered. I was wondering if someone was going to get that! -huggles you- Awh, I'm sorry you have writer's block. I get those all the time. TT.TT Aren't they annoying? You think Russell should be paired up? But with who?

Br14nn4: Lol, wow. I suck at fight scenes so those will be here in every few quantities. -blinks- Yeah, I guess miracles really do happen. But yesh, POOR FLETCHER! -cries- Russell can go screw himself, no pity for him!

GoTrinba: Hmn, yeah. I sort of think Russell should be killed off too. -blinks- I sound like a heartless bastard. XD

AngylLayDying: I know what you mean! I get attached to so many characters so it's hard for me to kill one off.

xEnvious Envyx: XD So I take it you liked the lime scene, ne? I tried. -looks at puppy and pets him, smiling- HI FLUFFY!

Alchemist X: Hmn, Scar? I haven't really thought about him. -grins evilly- You're giving me ideas! -runs off typing-

SoulSister: -Closes your mouth- Hehe, yeah I'm evil. The fluffy mood was just getting good too! XD

Taylor: NO! -waves hands- I would NEVER kill Maes!

Ebony Colmen: -Blinks- Wow, colorful words there. XD I hope you weren't calling me those things. -sweat drops- x.x;;;

Shinigami Akumu: I know, I give all the hard jobs to Roy, don't I? XD -chews on cookie-

Sarah: -Blinks- I'm glad you like it, but you didn't have to force yourself to read it. XD Hehe, I'm proud of myself, I made you like Ed/Roy!

**_Chapter fifteen _/_ Explanations_**

Roy hung up the receiver, then punched the wall. 'Damn it! So now the Fuhrer's after Ed. He wants him dead … and killed Fletcher Tringham instead. DAMN IT!'

"Roy …?" came Ed's worried voice.

Turning around, he faced the concerned looks of Russell and Edward. This isn't going to be easy.

"Roy …?" Ed's voice came again.

Shaking out of his thoughts, the older man looked back at forth between the two blondes. Edward looked confused and scared while Russell was trembling like a leaf with denial shining in his eyes.

'I have to tell him …'

"Russell," Mustang started, closing his eyes. "That was Maes … with a report."

"They got him, didn't they?" Russell asked. "The military got Fletcher."

The raven-haired man sighed. "King Bradley sent some soldiers to where your brother was--"

"He sent the soldiers over there and killed him, didn't they!" the younger blonde screamed. "They thought he was Ed because he looked like him so thought Fletcher was the famous Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Russell …" Ed whispered. "I--"

"Save it, Edward," he snapped. Looking up, he glared into Ed's golden orbs with hatred. "It's _your_ fault my brother is dead. You went and got your little brother killed, but you just _had_ to get mine killed too!"

"NO!" Ed cried. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

Russell let out a bitter laugh. "Oh sure. Of course you didn't mean it to happen this way. You thought I would just blame the military and move on!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT RUSSELL!" Edward screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. "You KNOW I respect Fletcher! I would never do anything to put him in--"

"To put him in _danger?"_ the other blonde interrupted. "You sent my little brother out on one of _your_ missions and you expect me to believe you thought it was _safe!"_

Failing to keep back the water, a sob wracked from the state alchemist's petite form. "We … we thought he would get on the first train back home! We d-didn't know he was going to be followed!"

Russell looked ready to crack. "STOP WITH THE BULLSHIT ED!" he shrieked, covering his ears.

Tears ran down the Fullmetal Alchemist's cheeks, falling down to the floor. He looked more damaged than Russell.

"N-no …" Roy barely heard his love gasp.

Russell couldn't stop glaring at him. "I can't believe I agreed to help you," he muttered as he clenched his fists.

With each quaver of Edward's shoulders, more of his long, blonde locks fell to hide his face. "R-Russell … please … I-I didn't want--"

"JUST SHUT UP!" the now-only Tringham screeched as his fist flew to the other blonde's face; hitting him square in the jaw.

"RUSSELL!" Roy shouted as he pulled him back. "Hurting Ed won't bring your brother back. And you _know_ it's not his fault; you're just looking for someone to blame … and since you dislike Ed because I'm with him you thought he would be the perfect person."

Russell ripped out of Mustang's grasp. "He shouldn't be with you!" he yelled hysterically. "He doesn't deserve to be with someone like you!"

Wiping some tears away, Ed blinked, confused. "You … hate me because I'm with Roy …?"

"YES! You have NO right to be with him, Elric! You took away the man that I loved, and then you got my brother murdered!"

Walking over, Edward raised his flesh hand, and calmly slapped the blonde. Wide-eyed Russell just stared in shock. "Russell, I understand your hatred and rage right now. I know how it feels … with Al. But you didn't even know who Roy _was_ till you came to help me. You have no right to hate me for being with him." Ed sighed. "I would blame myself if I were you as well … but you have to know that I didn't do anything. Fletcher did this willingly, knowing all the risks. But you know what? I will always be grateful to him. If you two didn't come, I would have left on that mission with no back-up plan. I would be dead right now, if it weren't for him. I know that will only make you hate me more … but that's okay. Hell, I hate myself … and now I will be in debt with someone I will never be able to repay," Edward said quietly as another tear fell from his cheek.

Stepping forward, Mustang decided it was time to end this feud. "Russell, I think it's be best if you went home. I'll even pay for the ticket."

Nodding slightly, the taller blonde went to his room to gather his things; leaving Ed and Roy alone in the hallway.

"Ed?" Roy murmured to his lover. The young man was just standing there staring at the place Russell once stood but now held only thin air. Walking to his front, Roy gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ed? Are you alright?"

His only answer was a single tear falling. But then suddenly, Roy was tackled by the blonde. Edward had latched his arms around the man's waist while he wept into his chest.

"Ed …" Roy cooed. "It's alright." Leaning against the wall he was thrown onto, he wrapped one arm around Ed; while he ran his free hand through the gorgeous golden stands.

"I-it's all my f-fault. I-it's my f-fault he's d-dead," Ed blubbered into Roy's chest.

Said Roy looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

Ed tightened his grip on the colonel's waist. "H-he's right. I-it's my f-fault F-Fletcher's d-dead."

"Don't talk like that Ed! There was nothing you could do. Besides, like you said, I'm grateful of Fletcher."

Picking up his head, Ed stared straight into Roy's deep pools. "Yes, I'm grateful. But only because he took _my_ place in death! If I didn't call them over here, he would still be alive with Russell!" he almost yelled, losing all weakness he had a moment ago. "I caused Fletcher's death, Roy!"

And with that, Edward tore away from Roy's embrace; racing for the bedroom and slammed the door.

Sighing heavily, Roy rubbed his temples with his eyes closed till Russell came back out with his belongings.

"I'm ready, Roy," Russell whispered.

Looking up, the older man held back a gasp. Russell's face was stained with countless tears. No doubt he broke down crying once he entered his room. It was surprising he didn't cry in the hallway. It was odd enough that Ed did.

Nodding, Roy pushed away from the wall and started down the stairs.

'Ed, please be alright for a few minutes. _Please_ don't do anything reckless.'

Opening the door, Roy and Russell left the house and walked to the car.

Russell got into the front passenger seat silently, holding his and Fletcher's bag in his lap. Once Roy got in, they were on their way.

----------------

Sobbing into the pillow, Ed let out all his emotion.

"I'm so _stupid!"_ he screamed at himself. "First I get Al killed and then I get Fletcher dead too!"

Sitting up, the blonde was still for a few moments; then stared down at his right arm.

"… It's the easiest thing to get to … and it's got to be sharper than anything else … maybe it won't hurt and I can just end it …"

With more staring at his auto-mail arm, one thought came to his mind.

'… Roy …'

----------------

The entire drive was silent; except for the occasional 'ping' sound when a tear would hit Russell's bags. He didn't bother hide his face, even though his visible eye was in Roy's view.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Russell," Roy said quietly, still looking straight ahead.

Russell shook his head; to get rid of the tears or to his statement, Roy didn't know.

"Thanks," he whispered. "Home … isn't going to be the same without him. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Look, I know this isn't exactly a good time to bring it up but, when we find the body … what do you want us to do …?"

The blonde seemed to be in deep thought for a minute, then gazed out the window. "Contact me, I guess. So I can bury him next to Mom." ((A/N: I don't know about his mom but she's dead, right?))

Roy nodded. "Well, we're here," he commented as he reached for his wallet.

"It's okay, I have money," Russell retaliated as he started to get out.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but thanks. Um, thanks for the ride and …"

Roy waited for him to continue.

"… tell Ed I'm sorry," he finished then closed the door.

"I will …" Roy mused to himself. He watched Russell for a moment as he walked to the ticket booth and into the train.

Sighing, Roy re-started the car. "Ed … you better be alright when I get home."

----------------

Sitting in an empty seat, Russell leaned his head against the cool window.

"… Fletcher …" he whimpered as countless tears streamed down his face. "… F-Fletcher …"

----------------

Bringing his auto-mail dagger up for close inspection, Ed lightly ran one of his flesh fingers across the blade. Flinched slightly when it cut through the skin.

Pulling back, he watched as a single drop of blood rolled down to his palm. "Damn, why do small wounds hurt more than bigger ones? Like paper cuts … they hurt like a bitch and are less than a centimeter long. Go fuckin' figure."

Placing the dagger against his wrist, Ed shivered from the cold sensation. Keeping both arms still, he just stared; wondering.

'… Should I …?'


	16. Timing

**A/N: SHIT! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter! -runs around in circles- But um, anyway! -sweat drops- I feel really proud about my last chapter. I don't know why, I just think I did a decent job on it. The Fuhrer is Pride, the homunculi, right? Since I've only seen about thirty episodes I don't know who all the homunculi are yet.**

TO MY REVIEWERS:

VampireChildofDarkness: -Blinks then laughs- I'm sorry you're confused. God, I will NEVER kill Maes off! I watched episode 25 four times in one day and cried my eyes out. I still can't believe they killed him! -screams and kills the creators that thought of killing Maes-

La hermana de aqua: … um … -coughs-

Hobosamiam: I know, I feel bad for Russell now too. I almost cried when I was working on that chapter. I guess I want everyone to like Russell again … I don't know. XD Oh yesh! The suspense!

Ebony Colmen: Hmn, kill the Fuhrer … maybe. Heh, you're just going to have to read to see if Ed dies or not! The summary to this story does say character death**s**.

Br14nn4: Well, no. The wrist isn't the only spot that can kill you. Practically any spot can. It depends on how deep you go and how much blood you lose. But a lot of cutters go for their wrists just to feel but some end up accidentally going too far and kill themselves. I sort of know from experience and went to the wrist. A tip, NEVER start … it's a bitch. x.x;;;

Xueyan: Heh, I didn't even realize I left it as a cliff hanger till after I posted it. -sweat drops-

GoTrinba: Russell did take Fletcher's death well … but when he got on the train he completely broke down.

Emaya: Heh, the slap was dramatic I thought. Two slaps would be pushing it though. XD -blinks- He's the main character of my story … do you _really_ think I'm going to kill him off? Yesh, Russell you bad boy!

Mika Rieu: Um … sorry? -sweat drops-

Loki el Diablo: I know the feeling of being crazy from lack of sleep. For the past week I've been pulling all-nighters to work on my story. It seems I can only finish a chapter around 4:30am in the morning. Rather strange. -shrugs-

Sonic16: Heh, the only way I'm suffering is from lack of sleep. I'm pretty dead right now. XD

Shinigami Akumu: Yeah, Russell isn't a complete heartless bastard. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Phew, I remembered this time! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist … and I didn't for the last chapter either! -sweat drops-

**_Chapter sixteen _/_ Timing_**

'_Please_ don't let me be too late!'

Slamming the car door closed, Roy searched his pant pocket frantically for the house key. Finally finding it, he unlocked the door and swung it open.

"ED!" he called. But only silence greeted him. "Shit!" he muttered to himself as he raced for the stairs. Bounding up three at a time, Roy stopped in front of the bedroom door. Panting, he grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door.

Seeing Ed sitting on the side of the bed made him sigh with relief; but then something caught his eye. Since Ed's back was turned to him it was hard to see, but when he finally realized what it was, Roy froze.

'His auto-mail … it's the dagger …'

"ED! DON'T!" Roy called, stepping into the room.

Startled, Ed jumped; causing the dagger to push down on his wrist. Whimpering, the blonde slowly lifted his right arm; cringing when he saw how deep the cut was.

"R-Roy …" he whispered before falling back onto the bed; changing his right arm back to normal.

"ED!" Running over to his love, Roy saw blood rolling down and dripping off Ed's left arm. "Shit! This is all my fault!"

"Roy … it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been even contemplating it," the younger man spoke softly; clamping his auto-mail down over the cut in hope to stop the blood-flow.

"Ed, I have to take you to the hospital. You hit the vein. If we don't take you, you'll lose too much blood."

"Heh, I'm fine, Roy. I just need to bandage up my wrist," he argued, trying to stand up. Mustang stood as well and held onto his shoulders; guiding him to the bathroom.

Edward slowly waddled over, clutching his wrist. Still, some blood escaped to the floor. Cursing, the blonde made some incoherent comment about cleaning it up later.

Once in the bathroom, Roy carefully sat Ed down on the toilet as he grabbed the gauze and bandages. Turning to his love, he pried the auto-mail hand away; quickly dabbing off the fresh blood.

Placing gauze on the cut, he then wrapped the thin wrist as gently as he could; but still tightly. When he was done, he wiped clean Ed's right hand.

"Does that feel alright or it is too tight?" he asked tenderly.

Ed smiled up at him. "It's perfect." Leaning up, the blonde gave the raven-haired man a loving and passionate kiss. "I love you, Roy," Ed murmured.

"I love you too, Edward." Roy cooed back as he leaned down to return the kiss; slipping his tongue in.

When he heard a moan escape his lover, he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss.

Tangling his hand in the golden locks, Roy's other hand cupped Ed's cheek. Parting very slightly, the older man looked deep into Ed's gold orbs. "Please try to stop hurting yourself. You have no idea how much you scare me each time this happens," he whispered against his love's lips. "I know this time was an accident … but if I didn't come in that door right then …"

Edward lightly kissed Roy. "I know … I sat there just staring at my arm. I held it to my wrist but … I-I couldn't do it … I couldn't …"

Roy sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. So at least this time wasn't on purpose."

Nodding, the blonde wrapped his arms around the older man -careful of his wrist- and laid his head down on his chest; sighing in contentment.

Roy smiled down at Ed. 'I could of lost him again … I don't know what I would do if I did.'

Moving his arms, he picked up the small frame and walked to the bed. Lying Ed down, Roy crawled over next to his beloved; unconsciously tightening his hold.

When he heard the blonde giggle, he looked over confused.

"Calm down, Roy. I'm not going to disappear in thin air."

Mustang chuckled and slightly loosened his grip. "I know … I just don't want to take any chances. I'm not going to lose you, Ed."

Cuddling up to the larger body, the Fullmetal Alchemist closed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you … not if I have anything to say about it …"

The older man didn't know for how long he just laid there, watching Edward sleep.

'He looks so peaceful and innocent. It's amazing how this same young man puts up such a strong front … but that's Ed for you.'

Lying his head on the pillow, Roy brushed a few stray hairs out of Edward's face. Smiling as he heard him mumble "Roy …"

Placing a kiss on top of his head, Roy then leaned down to the blonde's ear and whispered, "I love you, Ed … and I'll always be here to protect you."

Then closed his eyes to fall into a light sleep.

----------------

Maes Hughes was desperately looking through files. "Hey, Sciezka! When you're finished with that case file, you can go home."

Poking her head out from her office, Sciezka looked ready to pass out. "T-thank you, B-Brigadier General H-Hughes."

"I don't know what'd I do without you!" Hughes bellowed with a huge grin on his face. "After that fire, we lost so many case files. You saved my hide."

"No p-problem, S-sir!" the brunette squeaked.

Once she was out of site, Maes' cheerful face went serious.

'Why is the Fuhrer after you, Ed? What did you do that was so horrible?' His eyes went wide. 'Wait a minute … maybe it wasn't something he did wrong … but something he did _right._ But what …?'

Flipping through more pages, he sighed in defeat. "This is hopeless! I'm not going to find anything in these stupid files!" Slumping over, the man's head smacked in contact with the hard desk.

"Sir?"

**A/N: Okay, I know that was short; sorry. I made Maes the Brigadier General because I felt like it. XD He was shot by Envy but didn't die, so was promoted. I have a question though: _Can someone tell me more about the Fuhrer?_ I've only seen the few episodes he's been in to about episode 25. He is the homunculi Pride, isn't he? I just want to know more about him … was there an actual King Bradley in the military or was it always Pride? Or do I sound like a lunatic because none of this is true? x.x;;; I just would like to know for future reference!**


	17. A True Friend

**A/N: I am _SOOOO_ sorry for not updating sooner. I should be like three chapters past this by now, I'm sorry. School started a couple days ago and I can tell I'll be having a lot of homework each night so that'll cause a problem on how long I work on my stories ((oh, btw, I put what's going on in my life that might be postponing the updating in my profile)). I got the entire FMA series on DVD from ebay so now I know exactly what's going on. Thanks everyone so much for giving me info on Pride those months ago. x.x;;; **

Sorry for not putting review responses this time. I got so many over the time from my last update it'd probably take up half the chapter. -sweatdrops-

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FMA.

**_Chapter seventeen _/_ A True Friend_**

'This is so strange. We were keeping Ed home because it was his birthday … but now it's something much larger. The Fuhrer wants him dead. But … why?'

"Roy …? Are you okay? You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes and blinked only about five times," came Ed's voice, soaked with concern.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Roy looked over at the blonde. "Yeah … I'm okay. I was just thinking," he murmured.

Sighing with relief, Ed nodded. "You scared me."

Roy quirked a brow, then chuckled. "Sorry."

**-In Xenotime-**

Russell was trying his best to keep himself busy; he didn't need to think about Fletcher again. He did anything to keep his mind preoccupied … unfortunately it never worked.

"I can't take this!" Russell practically screamed as he slammed down this pen. Sitting there doing research was making him go insane. "I can't do this anymore," he muttered. "Three days … it's been three days since I found out; and already I'm losing it. I'm even talking to myself. Damn it!"

**-In Central-**

"Where are you going, Sir?"

Maes rushed around his desk to grab his coat. "I'm going to Xenotime. I found a lead so I'm going to check it out."

"Shouldn't you tell Colonel Mustang about it first, Sir?" Sciezka squeaked.

"He doesn't need anything else to worry about. There's enough on his mind as it is."

The brunette nodded. Right as he was about to walk out the door, "Uh, Sir?"

"Yeah, Sciezka?" Hughes asked, turning around.

"Um, do you want me to work on any more case files while you're gone?" she inquired, praying for a 'no.'

"Huh? Oh … um …" Maes went into a thinking stance with his hand under his chin. "I don't think so. You can go ahead and go home when you finish the ones on your desk!" he answered with his usual grin.

Sighing with relief she smiled at the Brigadier General. "Have a safe trip, Sir!"

With a nod and grin, Maes was gone.

Sciezka turned back to her desk then froze. There was a mountain stack of files on the edge of her desk. Groaning, she sat down and began working.

This would take longer than last time.

**-Next Morning in Xenotime-**

'Well, if that wasn't the night from Hell, I don't know what is.'

Getting off the train, Maes rubbed the back of his neck.

'Weren't over-night trains supposed to be comfortable? Geez …'

Grabbing his luggage, the brunette headed to the closest hotel. It only took him a few minutes; it was seven blocks from the station.

After retrieving the key, Maes went down the hall and up the stairs. On the second floor, he went to room 213.

"Okay … now time for me to check up on a certain person. I hope no one at HQ finds out my 'lead' was empty," the Brigadier General mused to himself.

After locking the door, he slipped the key into his pocket as he made his way down the hallway to the stair well. Going down to the bottom floor, he nodded to the man at the desk as he walked out the front door. Constantly rubbing the back of his neck, Maes strode down the street; turning corners here and there when needed. Glancing at a paper in his hand, he looked up to find the matching address.

"Ah, here we go!"

Knocking on the door, Maes backed up a step and waited.

Nothing.

He knocked again; this time harder and waited again.

Nothing.

Frowning, the dark-haired man knocked once more. "Hello? Russell? It's Maes Hughes!"

After a moment, he could hear someone shuffling toward the door. The clicking of unlocking the door came next; then the entrance creaked open a few inches. Messy blonde hair and a grey eye greeted him.

"Oh … hey, Hughes. What brings you to Xenotime?" Russell's voice came raspy.

Blinking, the older man took a second before responding. "… I wanted to see if you were alright. The news about your brother must have been a shock. I'm sorry, Russell," the last part came as a whisper.

Nodding slightly, the Tringham moved aside so the Brigadier General could enter. "Sorry for the mess, I haven't been cleaning up in the last few days since I got back."

"That's perfecting understandable," Maes commented. "After losing someone, a lot of people lose interest in almost everything for a while."

Staring down at the floor, the blonde only muttered a quiet, "Hai …"

What came next was a definitely a shock to the young man. Hughes walked over and pulled Russell into a gentle yet tight and secure hug. At first, the blonde stiffened; but then relaxed under the touch. Returning the embrace, he buried his face in the nape of the older man's neck. In the complete silence of the house, a muffled sob echoed.

"It's okay, Russell. Just let it out," the man murmured while softly petting his hair.

"I-I miss him … so m-much."

"I know … I know."

"I … I don't know what I'll do without him. H-he was all that was important to me … without him, I don't have anything that keeps me here."

"You're going to be alright. I promise you that. You're strong, you'll make it through this. It won't be easy, but you'll have people here to help you through it … I'll be here to help you."

Pulling away slightly, Russell stared into hazel eyes ((A/N: I think Maes' eyes are hazel)). Blinking away tears the best his could, a small smile slowly graced his lips. "Thank you, Maes. You really are a true friend."

Said Maes grinned his all-too famous grin. "Yep! That's what I do!" Suddenly his face became serious. "I have no clue what it's like to go through what you are right now, but I will try my best. I can't stand to see people suffer."

Less then a second after that statement, Russell had re-buried his face in Maes' chest while hugging him. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you … for saving me."

Unbeknownst to Maes, Russell meant that last statement quite literally … for underneath his long sleeve, was a wrapped wrist.


End file.
